You Are Not Alone
by Yoshikuni Michiyo
Summary: Hidup menyendiri itu memang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dan begitulah yang dirasakan Eren. Dia sendiri dan tak ada yang menyadari. Bukan karena mereka sengaja menindas Eren, tetapi memang keberadaan yang Eren sangat sulit dirasakan. Disaat Eren ingin menyerah, Rivaille berkata bahwa selama ini dia memperhatikan Eren yang selalu sendiri , dari kejauhan. RivaEre. AU.
1. Awal

_Sendiri bukanlah hal yang baik._

_Sendiri bukan juga hal yang patut dibanggakan._

_Dan juga— bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Are Not Alone**

**Author : Yoshikuni Michiyo**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime **

**Koko ni Iruyo! (c) Ema Toyama**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Rivaille x Eren**

**Warning : Gak nyambung, aneh, AU, typo(s), abal, hurt nya kga terasa, Gaje, OOC (jaga-jaga).**

**Tokoh-tokoh milik Isayama-sensei, dan cerita milik Ema Toyama-sensei, walau ceritanya sedikit dirubah, demi kepentingan Fic ini.**

**Tidak mementingkan apapun dan fic ini hanya untuk hiburan dan kepuasan semata.**

**Enjoy! ^O^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tahu udara? Udara adalah hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang, namun bisa dirasakan. Dan udara itu memberikan banyak manfaat bagi manusia. Walaupun kadang udara itu tidak sedikit yang terkena polusi.

Aku ... tak lebih dari sebuah udara. Aku bahkan tidak disadari sama sekali oleh orang lain. Aku selalu sendiri. Sendiri dan tak ada yang menyadarinya. Walaupun kadang mereka tak sengaja melukaiku, tetapi, mereka tetap tidak sadar. Yaaah, itu bukan berarti mereka membenciku atau karena mereka iri padaku. Dan juga tidak berarti bahwa aku membenci mereka. Aku memaklumi diriku yang tidak disadari oleh orang lain.

Yang menyadari keberadaanku ini hanya orang tuaku. Itu memang wajar sih. Tetapi Ibu dan Ayahku itu orang yang bekerja keras. Dan mereka jarang pulang kerumah. Membuatku makin merasakan kesepian.

Hari-hariku yang selalu dipenuhi oleh kesendirian, membuat ku mulai terbiasa. Posisi mejaku yang berada di paling pojok didekat jendela, karenanya aku makin merasakan apa yang ada pada diriku ini. Tidak pernah dipanggil oleh guru untuk membacakan soal, tak pernah disapa oleh teman saat dipagi hari, dan kalau ada tugas kelompok, aku yang selalu tidak kebagian.

Waktu pertama kali masuk kesekolah saat upacara penerimaan murid baru, aku duduk dipaling belakang— dipojok lagi. Dan disana tempat yang paling kecil dan bahkan tidak bisa di sadari jika kau tidak melihat dengan baik dimana aku berada. Saat itu aku masih bersyukur bahwa aku masih kebagian bangku.

Waktu pelajaran olahraga, saat bermain basket aku tidak pernah kebagian men _dribble _bola. Saat aku ingin mengambil bola, pasti selalu saja ada yang menyenggolku dan setelah itu aku selalu terjatuh. Dia tidak sengaja menyenggolku, tetapi karena tidak menyadarinya, walau aku terjatuh sekalipun. Dan setiap kali pelajaran olahraga, selalu aku yang tertingal dalam mengikuti permainan.

Saat pembagian tempat duduk kelas dihari pertama, aku menyadari bahwa di aku melihat meja kosong dengan letak paling belakang, paling pojok, tidak ada yang menempati. Sudah jelas, itu pasti mejaku. Duduk disana sudah terasa seperti diasingkan. Tetapi mereka tidak sengaja melakukan itu kepadaku. Aku masih bisa memahaminya. Sampai saat ini tempat aku duduk tidak pernah pindah sama sekali. Aku terus duduk di sini.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit senang karena walaupun aku duduk dipaling belakang, aku masih bisa melihat ke arah jendela, yang memperlihatkan langsung pemandangan langit pagi, siang, maupun sore hari. Saat aku memandangi langit, rasa kesendirian ku sedikit teratasi.

**.**

**.**

Walaupun wajah ku sedih, senang, atau marah, itu percuma. Tak akan menyadarinya. Tidak akan ada yang pernah sadar. Tak akan pernah ada yang peduli

Aku ini hanya udara—

Udara sepertiku bahkan terasa tidak pantas untuk hidup— Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Sampai keberadaan diriku ini disadari oleh orang lain, walaupun hanya satu orang saja. Dan tidak peduli jika orang itu menyebalkan, atau apa, yang penting ada yang menyadari keberadaanku.

—Ya, yang terpenting akan ada yang menyadari keberadaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Semua murid mencari tempat yang asyik untuk makan siang bersama dengan teman-teman mereka. Kadang ada juga yang makan dikelas. Mereka makan siang bersama dengan kelompok-kelompok mereka. Tetapi tidak untuk Eren.

Dia sendiri memakan bekalnya, tidak seperti yang lain. Meskipun Eren sendiri, dia memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya dari arah letak mejanya yang berada dipaling pojok itu, membuatnya lebih mudah memperhatikan teman-temannya. Memperhatikan senyuman, candaan, dan tawa teman-temannya kadang membuat Eren merasa kesepian. Tetapi ia tidak begitu peduli karena mungkin ini memang takdirnya.

Tetapi, masih bisa diubah kan?

Sering sekali Eren berpikir untuk membuat dirinya berubah. Disadari oleh orang lain. Keberadaan Eren kini tidak lebih seperti udara. Udara yang tidak bisa dilihat, bahkan udara seperti Eren ini tidak bisa dirasakan oleh orang lain.

Setelah Eren selesai memakan bekalnya sampai habis, dia pergi meninggalkan kelasnya yang sedang terdapat beberapa teman sekelasnya masih menyantap makan siang. Eren berpikir ... meskipun dirinya tidak masuk sekolah, sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang peduli kan? Nah, Eren pergi untuk menuju ke suatu tempat. Yang menurut Eren, tempat itu sangat nyaman untuk menghilangkan rasa kesendiriannya.

Saat ia melewati koridor sekolah yang lumayan luas dilalui murid-murid sekolah, dia melihat beberapa kakak kelasnya yang sedang ramai dari kejauhan, sedang ramai dengan mengerubungi beberapa orang. Ya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling digemari disekolah, paling dihormati, dan paling terkenal disekolah. Bersinar seperti matahari. Selalu menyinari.

Salah satu nya Rivaille. Dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Wajahnya yang datar seperti tembok, kata-katanya yang kadang ketus memang ciri khas Rivaille. Sahabatnya seperti Irvin Smith, sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal karena ketagasan dan sikapnya mengambil keputusan, Hanji Zoe adalah bendahara OSIS yang terkenal karena gila eksperimen sains atau apapun. Dan beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya. Menurut Eren, yang paling bersinar diantara mereka adalah Rivaille. Karena keberadaanya yang terasa bersinar dimanapun Rivaille berada. Tapi, Eren berpikir orang-orang seperti mereka tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Mereka Bersinar seperti matahari. Tetapi Eren? Sangat jauh beda dengan mereka. Kini mata Eren memancarkan kesedihan.

Eren membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Area sekolah. Dan dari kerumunan itu, Rivaille memperhatikan Eren dari kini tempatnya berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren menuju ke taman di belakang sekolah. Disana terdapat pohon-pohon rindang, rumput hijau yang tumbuh tidak terlalu lebat, beberapa bunga yang mekar, dan angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Disini Eren lebih nyaman dibandingkan berada dikelasnya. Dan anehnya, tidak ada yang tahu tempat seindah ini. Hanya Eren lah yang tahu.

Duduk dibawah pohon dan memandang ke arah langit, membuat perasaan Eren menjadi lebih tenang. Angin yang berhembus, awan bergerak dan putih bagaikan kapas, bunga-bunga yang bergerak karena tiupan angin, dan pohon yang kadang sedikit menggugurkan daunnya. Tidak ada yang lebih nyaman dan membuatnya merasa tenang dari ini. Kadang dia berpikir, kalau ia mengubah dirinya, lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan? Terus saja pertanyaan itu keluar didalam pikirannya. Saat-saat seperti ini lah, yang tidak mungkin di sia-siakan oleh Eren, untuk sedikit berpikir.

Tidak terasa lama-lama berada disana, bel istirahat siang pun berakhir. Dan memaksanya untuk kembali kekelas. Bangun dari tempat duduknya tadi, dan kembali menatap langit. Kemudian dia bergegeas meninggalkan tempat ini dan menuju ke kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaaa. Satu hari berakhir. Tidak ada perubahan di hari ini juga. Sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Keberadaanya tetap tidak disadari oleh orang lain. Sinar oranye yang menembus kaca di sore hari memang sangat indah. Langit sore menunjukkan bahwa malam akan segera tiba. Dan kelas sudah sepi dan kosong. Tapi kini Eren masih duduk dibangku nya dengan mengerjakan sebuah soal yang masih dia tidak mengerti. Meninggalkannya seorang diri berada didalam kelasnya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Toh, pasti orang lain mengira bahwa kelas ini sudah kosong. Eren masih berkutat dengan soal-soal ini.

Akhirnya Eren menyerah, Karena langit sudah hampir gelap. Dia membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih ada diatas mejanya, dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya. Dia merapikan bangkunya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Karena kelasnya berada di lantai paling atas gedung sekolah, membuatnya harus menuruni banyak anak tangga. Keadaan sekolah kini sudah gelap. —mungkin sekarang, disekolah ini hanya ada dia seorang saja. Semua murid sudah pulang.

Sampai digerbang sekolah yang untungnya masih terbuka, ia memandangi langit yang sudah setengah biru, walau masih menyisakan warna oranye pada langit. Sambil berjalan. Pasti dirumah, Eren sendiri lagi. Karena orang tua nya yang sedang bekerja. Ayahnya yang sedang tugas keluar kota, ibu nya yang sedang dinas beberapa hari. Dengan begini, lengkap sudah.

Eren berjalan melewati pinggiran jalan menuju kerumahnya. tak seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaanya walaupun ia berada di keramaian seperti ini. Tak seorang pun melihatnya. Tak seorang pun menatap ke arahnya. Tak seorang pun kini—peduli padanya. Langkah Eren terhenti, ditengah keramaian. Walaupun begini juga, pasti tidak ada yang tahu kan? Tak ada yang melihat. Tak akan ada yang sadar. Rasanya kini Eren ingin menangis. Menangis ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Meneriakkan semua beban yang rasanya kini sudah ia tanggung lama sekali.

Tapi, Eren berpikir kembali. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. karena itu, Eren mulai mempercepat jalan nya, lebih cepat, dan lebih cepat lagi. Sehingga akhirnya ia mulai berlari. Berlari. Tetapi, kenapa langkah nya tidak menuju kerumahnya?

Langkahnya tertuju ke bukit yang kini sudah gelap, karena matahari sudah tidak menyinari lagi di hari ini, dan akan kembali esok pagi. Dia sendiri berpikir, kenapa ia berpikiran hal bodoh dan pergi menuju tempat gelap seperti ini? Dan rasanya, tempat ini cocok sekali untuk dirinya. Soalnya, bukit ini terasa sudah tidak terawat lagi. Namun, masih bagus karena alami.

Mata Eren sedikit terbelalak kaget melihat beberapa cahaya kecil yang terbang.

"Kunang-kunang?" gumam Eren sambil memperhatikan beberapa binatang ini keluar dari persembunyiannya yang kini sedang berterbangan ke arah yang tidak menentu. Betapa indahnya, kunang-kunang ini menyinari bukit kecil yang sudah gelap ini. Apa orang lain tidak ada yang tahu?

Lalu dia mengambil telepon genggamnya, dan mengambil gambar beberapa kunang-kunang yang kini sedang terbang disekelilingnya. dia ingin mencetak foto kunang-kunang ini. Ingin menyimpannya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak meninggalkannya sendirian. Langit malam yang sudah menampakkan dirinya, bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam dengan indahnya. Tak lupa, angin yang berhembus dengan santainya membuat perasaan Eren semakin nyaman. Rasanya, kaki Eren sulit sekali untuk bergerak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dan menuju rumahnya. Ia masih ingin lebih berlama-lama disini.

Eren mendongakkan kepala nya keatas dan memandang langit malam yang kini penuh bintang. Melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh di langit—bintang jatuh.

Andaikan bintang jatuh itu mampu mengabulkan permohonannya, saat ini Eren ingin memohon. Ingin membuat permohonan. 'aku tidak mau sendiri'. Eren memejamkan matanya. Berharap bahwa bintang jatuh itu akan mengabulkan permohonannya. Mungkin terdengar sedikit bodoh.

Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir lagi ... kenapa dia harus memohon kepada bintang jatuh ya? Hahaha Eren jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Tapi biarlah. Dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya kalau satu kali saja dia memohon seperti ini. Dia ingin sekali mendapat teman, walau hanya satu saja. Itu sudah cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, Eren sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Sekarang rumahnya gelap, karena lampu rumah belum dinyalakan, dan sekarang juga sudah malam.

Rumah itu bertingkat tiga. Rumah yang besar. Dengan cat warna merah berbagai jenis, menghiasi rumah yang makin terlihat lebih bagus dibandingkan rumah yang berada di lingkungan tetangganya. Eren membuka gerbang rumahnya yang bisa dibilang Cukup besar atau memang gerbang rumah Eren lumayan mewah dengan warna Merah marun yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan halaman rumah yang luas, dengan rumput hijau yang sengaja dirawat, pot pot bunga dari ukuran kecil hingga besar, beberapa jenis tanaman, kolam yang berisi ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang kesana kemari, dan garasinya yang kini sedang kosong, semua nya tertata apik dan indah. Dan di belakang rumah Eren, bahkan terdapat kolam renang pribadi yang ukurannya bisa dibilang lumayan. Bisa dikatakan, Eren itu orang kaya. Tetapi, Eren tidak pernah sombong apa yang ia miliki. Karena, yang hanya ia inginkan saat ini adalah 'Teman'.

Bukannya Eren tidak mensyukuri apa yang kini ia punya. Ia hanya merasa, semua itu tidak akan mengisi kekosongan diri nya.

Membuka pintu depan rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu besar yang cukup kuat. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan koridor putih didalam rumah nya. Memperlihatkan dari jauh tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai dua. Ruang tamu yang di isi dengan beberapa kursi sofa berwarna merah, meja berbentuk persegi panjang terbuat dari kaca yang kuat berada ditengah sofa tersebut, beberapa foto berbingkai menghiasi dinding, vas bunga besar berisi bunga tiruan terletak di beberapa sudut rumah, dan TV LCD berukuran 40 Inch tertempel di dinding ruang tamu.

"... Aku pulang." hening—tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Mau gimana lagi, Eren sendirian dirumah saat ini. Dia hanya anak tunggal. Dia tidak memilik saudara kandung. Tapi kini wajah Eren tanpa ekspresi—namun didalam wajah itu, menyimpan kesedihan.

Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada di suatu ruangan besar. Pintu kamar Eren berwarna Hijau. Mungkin satu-satunya warna yang ada dirumah ini yang berbeda. Eren membuka pintu kamar itu. Cat dinding berwarna hijau daun terdapat dikamarnya. Asbes enternit menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya yang bercorak seperti angin yang bertiup kencang. Beberapa benda keperluannya mengisi beberapa tempat di dalam kamar tersebut. Di dinding juga tertempel beberapa fotonya saat ia masih kecil, foto bersama ayah dan ibunya, dan tak lupa TV LCD dengan ukuran agak kecil dari TV diruang tamu pun tertempel di dinding kamar Eren.

Terdapat kasur tidur yang lumayan lebar untuknya seorang diri, bukan _single bed. _Dan didalam kamarnya terdapat kamar mandi, dan terdapat _bathtub _dan peralatan mandi yang kalau dilihat-lihat sangat lengkap. Maklumlah, Eren kan orang kaya. Tetapi, Eren jarang menggunakan semua itu. dan hanya memakai peralatan mandi yang membuat nya sudah cukup bersih. Sederhana bukan?

Menaruh tasnya diatas meja belajarnya. lalu mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri setelah sedikit lelah dari seharian disekolahnya.

Setelah dia membersihkan dirinya, dia memakai kaus biasa berwarna coklat dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dan membuka laptop nya. Dia membuka sebuah blog. Lalu dia _sing in_ menggunakan akunnya. Mungkin mirip seperti _facebook _ataupun _twitter. _Tetapi sedikit berbeda. Karena di blog ini, kita bisa menulis cerita kita dikehidupan sehari-hari. Kebetulan sekali. Ternyata cerita Eren paling terpopuler di blog itu. orang yang me_-reblog_ cerita Eren, _favorite _cerita Eren tersebut, sudah sangat banyak. Bahkan bisa dibilang mencapai puluhan ribu. Sebenarnya ia merasa biasa saja. Karena, meskipun seperti itu didunia nyata pun pasti nggak ada yang tahu.

Tetapi, sangat disayangkan. Eren tidak menuliskan nama aslinya di blog itu. ia hanya memasukkan nama pena nya. Namanya Kuro—_Kuro Neko_. Kucing hitam. Kenapa Eren memilih nama seperti itu?

Waktu Eren kecil, dia pernah bertemu kucing hitam. Kucing hitam itu terdiam. Tidak bergerak. Bahkan waktu pertama kali melihat kucing itu, Eren berpikir bahwa itu adalah patung. Namun dia berubah pikiran setelah kucing itu mendekatinya. Dan bermanja-manja dengan Eren. Akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk memelihara kucing hitam bermata kelabu itu. dengan nama, Kuro. Sebenernya, setiap hewan yang berada didekatnya, tidak mau mendekatinya. Karena Eren mungkin tidak kelihatan (?) dimata hewan-hewan itu. tetapi Kuro tidak. Dia dapat melihat Eren. Menyadari keberadaan Eren seperti manusia lainnya.

Sejak ada Kuro, Eren tidak begitu kesepian. Karena Kuro sudah menemaninya. Wajah Eren sedikit ceria sejak kehadiran Kuro. Eren berpikir untuk bersama Kuro selama-lamanya.

—Sudah pasti, tidak mungkin.

Namun naas. Beberapa bulan setelah Eren rawat, Kuro harus mati tertabrak truk. Katanya sih, orang yang sedang mengemudikan truk itu mengantuk dan tidak melihat kucing yang sedang menyebrangi jalan raya. Dan Eren ingat betul bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi dan merenggut nyawa sahabat kecilnya yang imut. Eren tidak kesal ataupun dendam dengan orang yang sudah membunuh Kuro. Mungkin Kuro memang harus pergi. Meninggalkan Eren yang kini sendiri lagi. Wajahnya kembali menampakkan kesedihan yang dalam. Sedih rasanya—ditinggal sahabatnya. Walaupun hanya seeokor kucing. Namun itu sangat berharga bagi Eren. Karena selama ini tidak ada yang berkesan baginya. Tidak ada. Apapun itu. selain Kuro.

Sebenarnya mungkin sedikit aneh. Kenapa dia memberi nama pena nya itu dengan nama sahabat nya yang sudah mati? Mungkin, karena kuro hanya satu-satu nya sahabat yang masih bisa dikenang oleh Eren. Konyol sekali.

Sudah banyak orang mengomentari kisah nyata Eren yang kini ia tumpahkan menjadi sebuah tulisan, lalu membagikan cerita tersebut ke blog miliknya. Dari komentar-komentar tersebut, banyak yang menyemangatinya, mengasihaninya, dan ada juga yang tidak percaya. Tidak percaya? —Pffffftt. Itu sudah pasti. Tidak mungkin seorang manusia yang hidup, keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh orang lain, seperti Eren. Mirip hantu deh rasanya.

Drrrt. Drrrt

Ponsel Eren bergetar. Ia membuka ponselnya. Dan mendapat sebuah pesan masuk dari ibunya :

**To : Eren**

**Subject :**

**Message :**

**Eren, sepertinya ibu akan lama bekerja disini. Mungkin kira-kira, setengah atau satu bulan. Dan ayah sedang sibuk-sibuknya menangani pasien di luar kota. Maafkan ibu Eren. Sepertinya ibu merasa tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Tapi, ibu juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ibu Eren. Ibu akan segera pulang kalau pekerjaan ibu selesai. Maafkan ibu ya.**

Lalu Eren segera membalas pesan dari ibunya tersebut. Dengan singkat, dan jelas.

—aah ... entah kutukan apa yang kini menimpa dirinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ia sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri dirumahnya. Pernah nyaris berbulan-bulan ditinggal bekerja, dan orangtuanya hanya mengirimkan uang. Tetapi, sebenarnya nominal uang yang dikirimkan untuk Eren dari orangtuanya tidak sedikit. Kadang berpuluh-puluh uang kertas diterimanya, dan itu semua murni hasil kerja keras orangtuanya. Tapi, selama ini Eren merasa uang itu selalu tersisa banyak. Dan tidak tidak tahu mau diapakan. Jadi, ia menyimpannya jika ada kebutuhan penting jika mendadak.

Jangan kira Eren tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga ya. Meskipun Eren itu laki-laki, sejak kecil ia sudah pandai mengurusi soal rumah tangga. Dari memasak, mencuci pakaian atau piring, mengepel, menyapu rumah, membersihkan halaman, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, Eren itu bukan clean freak. Ia hanya sudah terbiasa mengurusi semua itu.

Kau tahu? Rumah Eren itu besar dan mewah. Dan rasanya ia tidak mungkin membersihkan beberapa ruangan di rumahnya yang sedang tak terpakai setiap hari. Mungkin, ruangan atau tempat itu hanya tertutup sedikit oleh debu. Tapi, kalau dibiarkan, malah jadi makin banyak kan?

Pernah suatu kali, Eren tidak memikirkan untuk membersihkan rumahnya sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya ia sadari, ruangan-ruangan tersebut penuh dengan debu dimana-mana. Hingga terkesan horor, ketika kau menginjakkan kaki masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi, untung saja waktu itu ibu nya pulang dari pekerjaannya dan membantunya membersihkan ruangan yang kotor dari debu tersebut. Dan Eren tidak akan mengulang kesalahannya hanya karena tidak bersih-bersih dan membuat rumahnya berkesan seperti rumah hantu. Itu menyeramkan. Apalagi saat ini ia sendiri.

Sebetulnya, sang Ibu sudah mengerti yang dulu hingga sekarang anaknya rasakan. Dan Ibunya selalu bilang, Eren tidak boleh menyerah. Dan percayalah, suatu hari nanti ia akan mendapatkan teman. Yah, sampai sekarang ucapan ibunya masih belum terbukti sampai saat ini. Heh. Eren ingin sekali menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Masih didepan laptop tercintanya, ia mulai mengutak ngatik blog nya. Dia teringat sesuatu. Tadi ia mengambil gambar kunang-kunang yang sedang bersinar terang dengan indah menggunakan ponselnya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengunggah foto tersebut kedalam blog nya. Dan memberi isian 'kunang-kunang dimalam hari'.

Tak lama setelah foto itu diunggah, mulai banyak orang yang menanggapinya.

Dan berbagai komentar langsung menghujani foto yang di unggah oleh Eren. Menurut Eren, di dunia maya rasanya ia lebih mudah bersosialisasi dan berkomunikasi dengan orang melalui internet, dibandingkan didunia nyata. Di dunia nyata, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan di dunia maya. Ada yang senasib? Semoga saja tidak ya...

Pasti, seseorang yang namanya dirahasiakan selalu menanggapi pertama kali, apa pun yang di posting oleh Eren. Dan komentar tersebut selalu menyemangati Eren untuk membuat dirinya lebih semangat lagi. Kadang Eren tersenyum senang tidak sadar ketika orang itu menanggapi apa yang ia posting.

Nama Akunnya—

**Himawari. **

Bunga matahari.

Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali, orang yang menyamarkan namanya menjadi Himawari tersebut mulai jadi penyemangat Eren. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu seperti apa sosok Himawari sebenarnya di dunia nyata. Karena kini, hanya sebatas teman dunia maya saja. Sedih memang. Tapi, ini sudah takdirnya. Hanya berharap bahwa Himawari juga menyemangati Eren di dunia nyata. Artinya, bertemu dengan Himawari.

Meninggalkan sebentar laptopnya yang masih menyala, Eren mengambil kertas yang tadi dikerjakannya dari dalam tasnya, dan mengambil tempat pensilnya. Lalu duduk di meja belajarnya. dengan wajah serius menatap kertas soal itu dengan pulpen yang kini ia pegang ditangan kanannya. Eren tidak mengerti soal-soal ini. Karena sebenarnya, baru saja hari ini guru nya menjelaskan. Beberapa bagian Eren tak mengerti, lalu berusaha menanyakan nya kepada gurunya. Namun, hasilnya apa? Saat Eren bertanya kepada gurunya, gurunya seolah tidak melihat apa pun atau mendengar apa yang Eren katakan. Wajar sih. Eren kan orang yang keberadaannya sulit disadari. Mengingatnya saja, rasanya Eren ingin pundung dipojokan.

Karena puyeng nggak karuan, Eren menaruh kepalanya diatas meja beralaskan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pulpen. Rasanya saat ini, Eren miskin ekspresi. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan apapun. Tapi mata bermanik hijau itu mengatakan kesedihan, dan kesepian. Dan tanpa sadar, ia mulai mengantuk. Padahal ini belum begitu malam. Tapi rasanya Eren terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Kini matanya perlahan mulai menutup, dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Oooh ... yang benar saja. Ini sudah pagi. Laptopnya yang menyala dari semalam kini sudah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Dan cahaya matahari menyinari melalui jendela kamar Eren yang kini tertutup dengan gorden. Kicauan burung menandakan kalau hari sudah pagi—bukan. Malah matahari sudah muncul jelas. Eren perlahan membuka matanya, dan sedikit menyesuaikan matanya dengan sekitar yang kini sudah terang dengan sinar matahari. Sampai jiwanya terkumpul sempurna, Eren memperhatikan sekeliling. Lalu ia menengok ke arah jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Sekarang jam 06.45, sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul 07.00.

hening sesaat.

**DAPUK.**

"AKU TERLAMBAT!" —dipagi hari, Eren sudah ribut dengan suara nya yang cetar membahana terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumahnya. kalau disekitar rumah nya banyak orang, pasti orang-orang sudah kaget dengan suara membahana Eren dipagi hari. Kalau dilihat-lihat, hari ini cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan indahnya. Suara kicauan burung yang merdu, dan hal menarik dipagi harinya.

Persetan dengan semua itu, Eren yang ingin menikmati pagi yang tenang ini, tidak ingin terlambat berangkat sekolah. Suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga, memakai seragamnya dengan cepat dengan menenteng tasnya, menuju ke dapur untuk memakan beberapa roti, meneguk segelas susu, dan mengunci rumahnya rapat-rapat, lalu berlari dengan secepat kilat hingga kau tidak bisa melihatnya karena saking cepatnya. Meskipun Eren terlambat, pasti tidak akan ada yang tahu, ataupun peduli. Tapi biarlah. Eren tidak ingin terlambat masuk sekolah walau dia seseorang yang seperti ini.

Gerbang sekolah masih terbuka. Ow Yeah! Eren mempercepat larinya. Lalu mendaratkan kakinya setelah melewati gerbang sekolah seperti orang yang sudah mencapai garis _finish_. Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu, pasti akan terlihat konyol bukan? Tapi Eren melakukannya sengaja.

Lalu berlari menuju kelasnya. TUNGGU. Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau kelasnya terletak di lantai paling atas? Tidak peduli dengan itu, Eren langsung berlari melewati puluhan anak tangga, melewati koridor, melewati ruang-ruang kelas yang sudah di isi oleh murid-murid sekolah, dan tiba dikelasnya. Walaupun terburu-buru, ia masih bisa membuka pintu kelasnya dengan lembut. Benar saja. Dia datang dan teman-teman masih sibuk bersama kelompok atau gengnya masing-masing. Ini pemandangan biasa—menurut Eren. Untung saja wali kelasnya belum datang ke kelasnya.

Eren berjalan menuju kursinya. Tidak ada yang sadar kalau pintu kelas mereka terbuka, seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ya. Pemandangan biasa bagi Eren. Bagaimana kalau ini terjadi padamu? Pasti menyakitkan bukan? Tetapi Eren bisa menanggung semua itu sendirian. Eren itu hidup. Sama seperti mereka. Kenapa mereka tidak sadar?

—Menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat pertama.

Biasanya, murid-murid langsung berhamburan ke kafetaria untuk membeli makanan ringan. Tapi, Eren ingin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku untuk ia pelajari mengenai beberapa materi yang ia tidak mengerti.

Dia berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang panjang. Jarak antara kelasnya dan perpustakaan memang tidak begitu jauh. Sesampainya didepan pintu dengan papan menggantung bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan' disana.

Krek.

Membuka pintu secara perlahan. Lalu ia masuk dan melihat beberapa murid saja yang sedang duduk dibangku dan membaca buku di meja perpustakaan yang besar. Ia melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya asyik membaca buku. Seperti Armin dan Marco. Mereka duduk berseberangan. Berbicara dengan mereka saja Eren tidak pernah. Eren pergi melewati mereka.

Langkah kakinya menuju ke rak yang terletak di sudut-sudut perpustakaan. Agak gelap. Soalnya disini tertutup oleh rak yang tinggi, hingga cahaya lampu disana hanya menyinari sedikit saja. Eren berkeliling mencari buku yang ia perlukan. Dan mengambil buku yang terletak di barisan paling atas. Lalu mencari beberapa buku lagi. Buku-buku itu sebenarnya lumayan tebal, dan membuat Eren sedikit kesulitan membawanya.

Dari sini, ia dapat melihat seseorang yang tidak begitu jauh darinya, yang berusaha mengambil buku. Ia tidak sampai menggapai buku yang ingin diraihnya. Tingginya sekitar 160 cm. Rambutnya hitam seperti malam. Namun Eren tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan Eren sudah tau siapa itu. Sudah tau kan dia siapa? (author ketawa nistah)

Melihat pemandangan ini, Eren merasa tergelitik. Betapa lucunya ia berusaha mengambil buku itu. berulang kali ia bersusah payah mengambilnya, namun tidak dapat.

"Pfffftt—Puuuhh— " Eren berusaha menahan tawa menggunakan salah satu tangannya. Eren memegang bukunya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya didepan dadanya.

Yang merasa ditertawakan itu menengok ke arah Eren sambil menatap Eren dengan tajam, dan menyebarkan aura hitam. Eren yang menyadari itu langsung terlonjak kaget, bahkan buku yang dipegangnya saat ini nyaris terjatuh. _Serem amat! _Batin Eren. Muka Eren langsung kayak begini (OAO|||)

"**... Oi bocah,apa yang kau tertawakan?**" makhluk kontet—eh ralat—yang tinggi badannya lebih pendek dari Eren ini adalah Rivaille berbicara kepadanya dengan aura membunuhnya dari kejauhan. Eren langsung merinding ngeri. Baru kali ini ia berinteraksi dengan seseorang.

—tunggu. Rivaille mendenger suara Eren tertawa? Padahal jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat Eren saat ini, Eren juga menutupi suara tawanya itu. dan Eren itu kan seperti udara. Kenapa Rivaille bisa menyadarinya? Mata Eren sedikit membulat, menunujukkan sedikit iris emerald itu.

Rivaille yang bertanya merasa diabaikan, menatap Eren lebih tajam dibandingkan sebuah mata pedang. Dia bisa saja membunuh Eren dengan tatapannya itu. namun Eren sadar dari pikirannya tersebut. mata hijau Eren bertatapan langsung dengan pemilik mata kelabu tersebut.

"—Eh, A-Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakan senpai!" kata Eren bohong sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya ke samping yang berarti tidak. Rivaille diam. Dan Eren tidak mau berlama-lama berbicara dengan makhluk yang satu ini, ingin langsung segera pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Eren membungkukkan badannya dan buru-buru pergi. Rivaille kembali memasang wajah datar yang katanya mengalahkan datarnya tembok. Sambil menghela napas, Rivaille berbalik kembali mencari buku yang ia cari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya pelajaran terakhir tiba. Keith Shadis yang menjadi wali kelas Eren berkata bahwa tidak ada pelajaran kali ini. Serempak semua murid bersorak gembira. Namun terhenti dengan beberapa pernyataan dari wali kelasnya itu.

"karena tidak ada pelajaran kali ini, jadi kelas 10-4 diminta untuk membersihkan beberapa area sekolah". Jelas Keith Shadis. Serempak kembali, mereka semua memasang wajah kecewa. Kecuali Eren yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Buatlah kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang. Dan tentukan masing-masing kelompok yang akan membersihkan tempat sesuai dengan kelompoknya!". Eren langsung membelalakan matanya. Kelompok? Ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan mendapat kelompok. Karena dia ini kan udara?

Seisi kelas sudah ribut dengan teman sendiri dan kelompoknya masing-masing. Eren berdiam diri sambil berpikir. Menaruh kedua tangannya dilututnya sambil memasang wajah kebingungan. Berusaha memotivasi diri sendiri, dan terus berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Sensei, kelompok kami kurang satu orang!" salah seorang murid yang potongan rambutnya hanya setengah berwarna coklat dan berbadan sedikit lebih tinggi bersama kedua temannya berambut _blonde _dan satu lagi tidak memiliki rambut alias botak dibelakangnya mengikuti menuju ke hadapan Keith. Eren tidak sengaja mendengarnya dan membuat pandangannya tertuju ke arah mereka.

"kurang satu orang dikelompokmu ,Kirschtein?" Keith Shadis langsung membuka daftar Absen murid kelas 10-4.

"Hanya ada Saya, Arlert, dan Springer. Apa tidak apa-apa Sensei?" tanya murid yang ternyata namanya Jean itu. dibelakangnya Armin dan Connie sedang menunggu.

Eren berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan besar! Ia akan mencoba merubah semua dan berusaha untuk berbicara kepada mereka. Namun disisi lain, Eren sedikit takut. Apa reaksi mereka menanggapi Eren ini? Apa dia akan didiamkan saja? Atau mereka mengabaikan Eren bagaikan Udara? Bagaimana ini?

Disisi lain Eren takut.

Tetapi, disisi lain juga ada yang menyemangati.

Ia teringat dengan orang yang menyemangatinya di blog. Himawari.

**Sedikit keberanian dapat mengubah dunia.**

_tapi, mana mungkin aku masuk kelompok mereka, sedangkan aku bukan teman mereka? _Ujar Eren dalam hatinya dan mukanya begini ( _ ")

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak masalah." Keith Shadis langsung berbalik dari pandangan daftar absen menuju ke arah Jean dkk.

"—E-Eeeh" Eren berusaha membuka suara

_Aku ingin mengubah dunia. _Batin Eren.

**Berusahalah!**

"—A-ANO!"

_AKU INGIN MENGUBAH DUNIA!_

Eren bangkit dari kursinya. Jean, Armin dan Connie menoleh ke sumber suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sruk Sruk. Eren mengelap lantai menggunakan lap yang ia pegang.

"Aaah... masa kita dapat gudang olahraga yang paling menyebalkan!" keluh Jean sambil berdiri dengan memegang tongkat pel didepannya.

"Habis, Connie nggak jago suit sih!" Jean menatap kesal ke arah Connie yang sedang duduk di tumpukan matras. Armin berusaha menenangkan Jean.

"Maaf. Teehee. Nggak jago suit, tapi ingin suit." Connie menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sruk sruk sruk. Eren masih sibuk mengepel lantai gudang olahraga.

"Eeh, bersih-bersihnya sekadarnya saja ..." Ujar jean dan yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eren. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, kecuali Eren yang sibuk ngepel lantai.

"EREN!" mereka bertiga kompak memanggil Eren.

Eren berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan menengok ke arah mereka.

"eh? aku?" wajah Eren kayak begini (OAO)

"—Ng-nggak apa-apa kok! Lagi pula aku sudah boleh bergabung dengan kelompok kalian! Aku malah ingin mengerjakan bagian kalian juga! Dan aku jago soal beres-beres! (OAO")" Eren panik sambil menegakkan badannya dan melambaikan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya masih memegang lap pel.

Sesaat Eren sadar kalo perkataannya itu kepanjangan.

"..." mata Jean menyipit ke arah Eren.

" Maksudnya kamu menawarkan diri? Jarang ada tuh." Connie ikut-ikutan. Dan backround di belakang mereka bertiga jadi gelap.

"Puuuh. Eren, kamu aneh!" Jean berkata ke arah Eren sambil memainkan tongkat pel itu.

"Aku kira kamu kenapa." Armin senyum ikhlas dan tak lupa wajah shota nya itu.

"Kamu tipe orang spontan ya?" tanya Connie sambil menengok ke arah Eren.

Dan Eren melihat tiba-tiba suasana menjadi lebih nyaman. Menatap ke arah tiga temannya itu dengan tatapan sedikit canggung.

"kita juga kerja yuk." Ajak Armin kepada Jean dan Connie.

"Kami mau nyuci lap dulu ya." Kata Connie dan yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan ruang olahraga.

"I-Iya" Eren memasang wajah nya yang Unyu. (SIAPA EMAKNYA?! *author ditimpukin sendal)

_Barusan ... aku bicara? _Eren berpikir dalam hati. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang ia katakan pada teman-temannya tadi. Tadi itu pertama kalinya ia berbicara kepada teman-temannya. Eren masih kelabakan nggak percaya sama yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia berpikir ... bahwa kata-kata Himawari itu benar. Sedikit keberanian dapat mengubah dunia. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah direspon baik oleh teman-temannya. Eren berpikir, bahwa setelah ini ia ingin menyapa lagi teman-temannya itu. berharap bahwa keadaan ini lanjut terus. Kalau semua berjalan lancar, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapat teman di SMA. Dan tanpa sadar ia memasang senyum diwajahnya.

BRAAAK

Suara pintu Gudang olahraga menutup. Dan membuat ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Mata Eren terbelalak. Eren masih berada di dalam gudang olahraga.

"Lho ada apa?" tanya Armin dari luar sana. Didalam, Eren masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kata Sensei, kita boleh menyudahi acara bersih-bersihnya." Sahut jean.

"Asyiik" Connie kegirangan.

Eren masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Didalam masih ada Eren nggak?" tanya Armin

"Entahlah" Jean menghela napas.

Eren langsung kaget dan berdiri dari tempatnya berada.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang." Simpul Connie. Eren langsung berlari ke arah pintu. Dan menarik pintu itu. dan pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka.

"Aku masih disini!" kata Eren sambil menarik-narik pintu itu berusaha membukanya, namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka.

"Mungkin Eren memang suka menyendiri ya." Mendengar perkataan itu, Eren terdiam. Dan poker face sesaat.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!" Eren menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan maksud berkata bahwa ia masih didalam sana.

"mungkin dia akan merasa terganggu kalau diperhatikan ya."

DOK DOK DOK. Walau gedoran pintu olahraga berbunyi sangat keras, mereka tidak dapat mendengar suara Eren.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" Eren memukul pintu itu dengan sangat keras. Namun usahanya sia-sia saja.

Mereka bertiga kini sudah jauh dari gudang olahraga. Meninggalkan Eren sendirian didalam kegelapan Gudang olahraga.

"Kenapa ... Kalian tidak menyadari keberadaanku?" Gumam Eren pelan berhenti memukul pintu itu menyerah pada kenyataan yang kini telah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Eren duduk menyender di dinding dan menekuk lututnya. Meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas kedua lututnya tersebut. Kalau ia pikir-pikir, ini seperti waktu itu.

Dulu, waktu kecil ia pernah bermain petak umpet bersama anak tetangga. Bersama anak-anak yang lain, semuanya mengumpat diberbagai tempat. Lalu ia menunggu. Menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Lalu Eren tetapi tidak ditemukan. Dan akhirnya ia pulang kerumah sambil menangis.

"ini ... sama seperti waktu itu..." Eren tertawa pelan. Kini Eren hanyalah seorang anak yang tak diingat, tak akan dicari, tak akan ada yang menemukannya. Dan ia sudah tahu itu. Eren sudah tahu. Lalu ia menenggelamkan wajah nya di kedua tangannya itu.

_Tapi ... _tak terasa, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Air mata terus mengalir. Rasanya ia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya saat ini. Dia sangat sedih. Baru saja ia berhasil berbicara kepada teman-temannya, namun kini kenapa ia sendiri lagi?

—Rasanya menyedihkan. _Sedih... kumohon ..._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari luar.

_Ada seseorang yang ... seseorang yang menyadari ..._

Pintu tersebut tergeser dan terbuka dengan mudah. Cahaya menyinari ruangan tersebut.

_Keberadaanku ..._

Di ambang pintu, menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan yang tingginya pen—eh, maksudnya tingginya dibawah rata-rata, wajah datar bagaikan tembok, rambut hitamnya berkilau terkena cahaya dari luar karena di gudang olahraga yang gelap, dan mata kelabunya yang sedikit terbebelalak kaget karena ia menemukan sosok Eren yang sedang duduk sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Sosok itu adalah wakil OSIS, Rivaille.

—Hening sesaat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?" tanya Rivaille dengan wajah teflon nya yang khas itu. Eren tidak menjawabnya.

Rivalle menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Dia bingung dengan orang berambut coklat kayu itu yang kini sedang terduduk sambil menangis seperti ini. Eren terus menatapnya. Sebenarnya otaknya masih belum jelas memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Dan setelah ia menyadari sosok orang didepannya kini, ia bergerak menuju Rivaille disana, dan Eren pun memeluknya. HAH? (author teriak ala fangirling)

Mata Rivaille membelalak sepenuhnya dan kaget. Tunggu, kok kayak _manga shoujo _sih?!

"Kupikir, pintunya tidak bisa terbuka.. Kupikir, tidak akan ada yang datang... Terima kasih sudah, menemukan aku..." Eren terus memeluk erat Rivaille sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dan penuh dengan air mata. Tadinya Rivaille ingin melepaskan tangan yang melingkar ditubuhnya tersebut. Namun, tidak jadi karena ia mendengar perkataan Eren yang terasa menyedihkan ditelinganya.

Eren memeluk Rivaille.

Memeluk?

Eren membulatkan matanya kaget. Kini mata hijau Eren terlihat jelas. WUT? Eren bukan maho! Dia masih normal!—untuk saat ini.

"—Wah! Maaf—!" Eren baru sadar kalo dia masih normal—eh. lalu membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua. Eren terus mengelap-ngelap pipi dan matanya yang saat ini masih mengalirkan air mata menggunakan tangannya dengan kata 'berhenti air mata,sial, berhenti'. Tapi, nggak berhenti juga tuh. Rivaille tidak mengubah wajahnya. Dan kini Rivaille ikut menyamakan tinggi badan Eren yang masih duduk dilantai.

"Kenapa kau menangis bocah?" tanya Rivaille kepada bocah berambut coklat didepannya. Eren memalingkan wajahnya malu. Dia sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille.

"... Ti-Tidak apa-apa" fake smile terbentuk diwajah Eren. Sudah jelas kalau bocah satu ini berbohong, dan Rivaille menyadarinya.

"Kau selalu sendiri, heh?" Rivaille kembali bertanya dan tidak mengubah raut wajahnya. Wajah Eren saat ini—Polos.

**.**

**.**

Jeda sebentar

**.**

**.**

Kenapa Rivaille tau kalau selama ini Eren selalu sendiri?

**.**

Kenapa Rivaille menyadari keberadaan Eren?

"Oi, jaeger."

Eren terdiam sesaat. Dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rivaille memperhatikan Eren?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : KONBAANNWAAAAA! WATASHI NO NAMAE WA YOSHIKUNI! YOROSHIKUNEEEE! DISINI JAM SETENGAH SATU MALEM! XDDD GYAHAHAHAHHAHA #berisik tengah malem *ditendang*. Btw, kalo ini nggak nyambung, abal, gaje, OOC nya keterlaluan, dan lain sebagainya, maklumlah. Ini Fanfic pertama yoshikuni di fandom SNK =w=". Dan adegan-adegan nya kebanyakan diambil dari manga shoujo *digorok*. Maklumlah, saya kehabisan ide. Dan di chapter selanjutnya, saya nggak akan pake adegan kayak di manga shoujo deh! —tapi, sedikit boleh kan? :p #peace**

**Koko ni Iruyo itu manga nya Ema Toyama-sensei. saya suka ceritanya karena menurut saya punya quote tersendiri xD tokoh utama di manga itu, saya samain sama Eren di fanfic ini xD dan saya masukin Rivaille sebagai orang 'itu'! semoga di chapter selanjutnya, lebih banyak RivaiEren nya! #amiiiin Sayang banget deh, di chapter pertama ini, dialognya banyak diakhir-akhir -_- soalnya waktu awal-awal, saya rada bingung mau nulis apa. Tapi kayaknya dialog diakhir-akhir itu terlalu ngikutin dehh *nangis* #tsunami dan juga, kayaknya chapter ini kepanjangan sampe-sampe saya sendiri juga males nge cek dari awal -_- #apaan sampe 6000 word coba! *terjun ke jurang* saya juga minta maaf karena di chapter ini RivaEre nya sedikitttt #sujud**

**Soal nama pena Eren di blog itu, saya ubah. Dan saya kasih nama Kuro Neko =w= pdhal aslinya itu Kuro Usagi loh! #digaplokToyama-sensei dan saya balik, Himawari jadi penyemangatnya. Soalnya, saya suka sebutan Himawari itu. Bunga matahari laaahh xD #ketawanistah pengen nyelipin humor, tapi nggak lucu, malah garing jadinya =w=**

**Dan sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, banyak adegan manga shoujonya, kata-katanya banyak yang diulang, dan lain sebagainya, saya mohonn maaaaf /\ *sungkem kepada para readers* **

**Dan doa kan ya, semoga update chapter selanjutnya nggak kelamaan! Semoga bisa teratur! #amiiiinnnn **

**Jaa, Mata nee! *lambaikan tangan* #abaikan**

**Mind To Riview? **


	2. Unexpected

_Sudah lama ..._

_Aku ingin bertanya padamu._

_Kenapa kau selalu sendiri?_

_Dan juga ..._

_Kenapa wajahmu selalu terlihat sedih?_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Are Not Alone**

**Author : Yoshikuni Michiyo**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Koko Ni Iruyo! (c) Ema Toyama **

**Super Darling! (c) Aya Shouto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Pairing : Rivaille x Eren**

**Warning : Gak nyambung, aneh, Modern AU, typo(s), abal, Gaje, OOC (jaga-jaga), kebanyakan drama sampe"mau bikin panggung.**

**Tokoh-tokoh milik Isayama-sensei, orang yang bagaikan udara dari tokoh utama manga karya Aya Shouto-Sensei, dan cerita milik Ema Toyama-sensei walau ceritanya sedikit dirubah, demi kepentingan Fic ini.**

**Tidak mementingkan apapun dan fic ini hanya untuk hiburan dan kepuasan semata.**

**Enjoy! ^O^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi Jeager."

**.**

Rivaille memperhatikan Eren?

Tiba-tiba pikiran Eren berhenti. Kenapa orang yang bahkan belum pernah berbicara dengannya dapat mengetahui dirinya yang saat ini hanya seseorang yang mirip udara? Dan juga, darimana Rivaille tahu nama Eren?

"Berhenti menangis bocah. Wajah mu terlihat jelek dengan air mata itu." Eren nyaris sweat drop mendengar beberapa kalimat terakhir Rivaille. Rivaille berpikir dalam hatinya, wajah Eren yang sedang menangis itu imut kayak anjing yang lagi masang _puppy eyes _gitu deh. Tapi rasanya, nggak begitu terasa _puppy eyes-nya. _Soalnya Eren menangis karena beneran lagi sedih.

Didepan Eren kini terlihat sebuah saputangan berwarna putih bersih yang disodorkan oleh Rivaille. "Cepat hapus air matamu."

Eren menatap ke arah saputangan itu. Dia berpikir, orang seperti Rivaille ini ternyata baik juga (?) sebenarnya Eren bingung. Antara mau ngambil saputangan ini apa menolak pemberian si wajah teflon itu.. "...Eeh, u-untukku?" tanya Eren dengan suaranya agak parau karena habis menangis.

"Menurutmu?" Rivaille bertanya balik dengan mukanya yang datar ngalahin datarnya tiga lapis dinding yang familiar. Rivaille pikir, udah dikasih saputangan masih aja nanya. Dan bisa saja Rivaille sendiri yang menghapus air mata Eren dengan saputangannya, tapi pikiran itu ditepis Rivaille karena takutnya fujoshi yang lewat bakal teriak fangirling-an—bukan. Soalnya kalo kayak gitu, Malah aneh jadinya.

Eren mencoba mengambil saputangan yang ada ditangan Rivaille itu dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Setelah mengambil saputangan itu, Eren mengelap wajahnya yang sudah tidak dibanjiri air mata, walau sisa-sisa air mata masih membekas diwajahnya. Eren menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Ia bingung karena Rivaille begitu peduli dengan bocah udara semacam Eren. Eren menundukkan wajahnya agar matanya tidak bertatapan dengan mata Rivaille. Padahal sebelumnya, tidak ada orang yang peduli dengan Eren. Tidak ada—untuk saat ini.

Eren mencium sesuatu di saputangan ini. Aroma Rivaille?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Rivaille bertanya sambil memecahkan keheningan antara mereka berdua. Mata si brunette itu membulat kaget walaupun matanya mengarah kebawah.

Rasanya tidak mungkin Eren bilang kalau pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka, karena Eren menariknya. Bukan menggesernya. Wajah Eren langsung kayak begini habis dia sadar kalau ternyata begitu (._.). Mungkin karena panik, dia refleks menarik pintu itu. Eren juga takut kalau ia bilang begitu, dan Rivaille menertawainya.

Yang ditanya berpikir sebentar dan kepalanya mengarah ke arah lain, sambil memikirkan jawaban yang masuk akal. "Saat acara bersih-bersih tadi, aku terkunci didalam..."

Wajah Rivaille masih datar. "Lalu kau menangis?". Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Eren salting. Masa' gara-gara dikunci didalam ruangan gelap dia nangis? Padahal bukan. Eren tidak berani bilang kalau teman-temannya itu meninggakannya di gudang olahraga. Teman-temannya juga sebenarnya mengira Eren sudah pulang duluan.

"Ti-Tidak." Eren mengerutkan alisnya kebawah. Raut wajah Rivaille masih tidak berubah. Dan ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Rivaille. Biasanya, acara bersih-bersih itu berkelompok. Di Gudang olahraga, hanya ada Eren seorang. Dan saat Rivaille menemukan Eren, dia sedang banjir air mata. Jangan-jangan—WOY (pikiran author nistah pemirsa)

"Dimana kelompokmu? Teman-temanmu?" tanya Rivaille memperhatikan sekeliling sambil melihat ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Eren tersentak kaget. Kalau Eren bilang dia ini hanya orang mirip udara dan ditinggal sendirian di gudang olahraga, rasanya tidak masuk akal.

"Sudahlah. Tidak penting." Rivaille segera berdiri dan berbalik arah sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Eren. Lalu Rivaille berjalan meninggalkan Eren. Eren baru sadar kalau Rivaille sudah jauh dari tempatnya berada, kemudian berdiri sambil memegangi saputangan yang sedari tadi masih ia pegang. Masih tidak jauh dari tempat Eren berada, Rivaille membalikkan tubuhnya 90 derajat dan menengok ke bocah dengan iris emerald itu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat pulang kerumah mu. Sekolah sebentar lagi sepi." Kemudian Rivaille kembali berjalan meninggalkan Eren yang masih berdiri disana. Eren celingak—celinguk ngeliatin sekeliling. Emang sih, udah sepi. tunggu—berapa lama Eren didalem gudang olahraga? Ah sudahlah.

Eren mencium aroma yang masih ada di saputangan itu. "Harum..." gumam Eren. Tanpa sadar, sepertinya kini wajah Eren sedikit merona. Walau hanya sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Rivaille, berjalan menuju ruang OSIS yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bertemu dengan Eren tadi. Dan akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu. Papan menggantung bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS' berwarna putih.

Krek.

Pintu terbuka.

Didalamnya, terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk dimeja besar dan terdapat meja seperti orang meeting—gitu.

"Dari mana saja kau Rivaille~?" seorang yang gendernya nggak jelas berambut coklat yang diikat ponytail dengan kacamata yang khasnya menghiasi wajahnya itu sambil memperlihatkan senyum ala maniak—biasa. bertanya kearah Rivaille. dia sibuk menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas. Mungkin bahan eksperimennya lagi yang nggak jelas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab si muka teflon berambut ebony itu sambil melihat sekeliling. Dan seorang pria yang kini berada di tengah meja bagaikan bos berpenampilan tegas dengan rambutnya pirang belah pinggir sambil menandatangani segunung kertas yang berisi formulir, menengok ke Rivaille.

"Kau tidak menemukan barang yang kau cari?" tanya pria itu.

"Sepertinya, tidak Irvin." Jawab Rivaille sambil menarik bangku dan duduk disebelah orang yang gila eksperimen itu.

"Rivaille~? kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedikit berbeda~? Mood mu lagi bagus ya~~~?" orang yang genderless itu bertanya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Kau berisik hanji." Rivaille menatap tajam si _mad scientist _itu dengan tatapan death glarenya. Yang dibicarakan menggembungkan pipinya seperti seorang anak kecil. Soalnya Hanji takut, kalau kick fabulous Rivaille itu mengenai wajahnya.

Rivaille duduk berseberangan dengan pria jangkung—tinggi itu dengan rambut belah tengah sambil mengendus aroma Rivaille dari jauh.

"Berhenti mengendus orang Mike, itu menjijikkan." Rivaille memasang wajah _clean freak _nya sambil menatap ke arah orang yang namanya Mike tersebut. Dan Mike langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara ke Rivaille.

"Aku mencium bau selain dirimu disekitar seragammu Rivaille. Bau itu manis sekali." Jelas Mike sambil menatap blazer coklat Rivaille yang sebenarnya sedikit terlihat basah karena air mata. Kalau melihat sekilas, tidak akan kelihatan.

"..." Rivaille menahan kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang ditaruh dimeja dan menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Hanji langsung blink-blink.

"Rivaille~! kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis ya~?!" Hanji bertanya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Rivaille dengan memegangi salah satu pundak Rivaille.

Rivaille berpikir lagi. Dia bertemu dengan seseorang berambut coklat didalam gudang olahraga sambil menangis. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk Rivaille yang berada diambang pintu. Kemudian blablablablabla—didalam otak Rivaille flashback tentang kejadian tadi. Tapi dia ingat, dia bukan bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Melainkan pemuda imut-imut nan unyu bermata hijau bagaikan daun pohon dan tinggi badannya lebih 10 cm darinya. Mungkin saat pemuda itu memeluknya, tak sengaja bau itu meninggalkan jejak sedikit di seragamnya, hingga Mike dapat mencium bau tersebut. Apalagi air matanya berbekas disana. _Sial. _Batin Rivaille.

"hoo. Kau bertemu siapa Rivaille?" tanya Mike dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Cih." Rivaille mendecih kesal ke arah Mike sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"GYAHAHAHA~! Rivaille lagi ja—"

Ctaak

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kata, Hanji mendapatkan jitakan spesial dari orang yang saat ini duduk disebelahnya dan mengeluarkan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"AAAW!" Hanji memegang kepalanya yang kini sudah tumbuh benjol dengan tangannya.

"sudah kubilang. kau berisik Hanji." Rivaille berkata sambil mengarahkan wajahnya kearah lain dan Hanji menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sakit tauuu~!"

"lagian cari gara-gara."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Bantu aku menyusun kertas-kertas ini sesuai kelasnya." Suara Irvin memecahkan kebisingan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua langsung nurut kayak anak yang habis dimarahin ayahnya.

Mereka mengoper kertas yang sudah ditanda tangani Irvin secara acak. Dan Hanji dengan santai mengoper kertas ke arah Rivaille. sebenarnya Rivaille tidak suka dengan Hanji yang mengoper kertas itu hingga berantakan kemana-mana. Hanji tidak sadar kalau orang disampingnya mengeluarkan tatapan tajam kearahnya.

"Ini kelas 11-3 Rivaille." Hanji mengoper beberapa kertas kearah Rivaille. dan kertas itu untungnya nggak lecek dipegang sama Hanji.

"ini kelas 10-2."

"Kelas 10-3"

"ini kelas 11-2"

"kelas 10-1"

WOOY!

"ini kelas 10-4—"

Kemudian beberapa kertas yang diterima Rivaille itu mendarat diwajah Hanji itu dengan kasarnya.

"Aku bukan pembantu mu bodoh." Rivaille menatap Hanji dengan death glarenya. "Aku bisa mengurus ini." Hanji tidak peduli dengan itu, kembali menyusun kertas-kertas itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang berubah akibat kertas yang memukul wajahnya. Dan beginilah wajah Hanji saat ini (-,-)

Pandangan Rivaille teralihkan dengan kertas terakhir yang tadi diberikan oleh Hanji. Karena disana bertuliskan nama :

'Eren Jeager'

Ah—pemuda manis ini. Sepertinya dia menarik perhatian Rivaille. tanpa sadar, seringai tipis muncul diwajah Rivaille. Untung saja, orang yang berada didalam ruangan ini tidak sadar dengan seringai yang muncul diwajah nya itu.

Dia berpikir sebentar. Lalu dia bangung dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju rak buku yang lumayan besar berada di sekitar ruang OSIS.

"kau mau apa Rivaille?" Hanji bertanya sambil menengok ke arahnya. Dan Rivaille tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Hanji, sambil mencari sebuah buku. Akhirnya dia menemukan buku yang ia cari. Buku itu tebal. Dan sampul buku itu bertuliskan 'Daftar Absensi siswa'.

Rivaille membuka buku tersebut. Dan dicari nya nama Eren. WUT, Rivaille nggak tau Eren berada dikelas mana. Soalnya kalau mau dicari satu-satu, sampe kiamat juga nggak akan ketemu karena tebalnya buku. Tapi dia ingat, kertas terkahir yang diberikan Hanji dan Hanji bilang kalau itu kelas 10-4.

Kemudiaaan, Rivaille membuka halaman buku tersebut. Dan dicarinya kelas 10-4.

Angkatan 1 kelas 10-4 ...

Angkatan 2 ...

Angkatan 3 ...

Angkatan 4 ...

Angkatan—(author disumpel pake sendal)

Oke oke. Disana berhenti sampai angkatan 10 saat ini. Maklumlah. Sekolah Scouting HS itu sudah lama sekali berdiri. Rivaille memperhatikan satu-satu nama didalam absensi siswa tersebut. Dan akhirnya ia temukan. Eren Jeager.

Seringai tipis Rivaille kembali muncul diwajah tersebut. Dan Irvin tak sengaja memperhatikan seringai Rivaille itu bingung sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ada apa Rivaille? Tak biasanya kau berwajah seperti itu." tanya Irvin yang masih setia menandatangani gunungan kertas yang berada didepannya. Rivaille sedikit kaget. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah Irvin sambil menunjukkan buku yang sudah terbuka dengan halaman yang menampilkan foto Eren dengan ukuran 3x4, dan beberapa profil Eren lainnya. Irvin makin terlihat bingung melihat Wakil OSIS nya tersebut.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Rivaille sambil menunjuk foto Eren. Irvin sedikit membuka lebar matanya.

"Tidak..." Jawaban itu sukses membuat Rivaille juga ikutan menaikkan salah satu alisnya keatas.

...

"hah?" Hanji yang sedang menyusun kertas sesuai dengan perkataan Irvin itu kini perhatiannya teralihkan dengan satu kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Irvin. Dan Mike yang tadinya sedang menulis sesuatu menengok ke arahnya juga.

"Kau pernah bilang, kalau kau itu kenal semua wajah murid sekolah ini walaupun kau tidak tahu namanya bukan?" Hanji menyandarkan tubuhnya kebangku dengan mengangkat kertas yang dipegangnya ke atas. Irvin bingung lagi.

"Ya itu benar. Tapi, kalau anak ini, aku baru melihatnya." Rivaille memberikan buku itu dan Irvin memperhatikan foto Eren dengan seksama. Dan berusaha mengingat wajah orang yang berada di foto itu. Namun, dia tidak ingat.

"Kau itu ketua OSIS Irvin." Kalimat itu membuat Irvin kejatuhan batu besar dengan berat 1 ton kira-kira. Irvin OOC sumpeh. Lagipula, dari mana batu itu? —Lupakan.

"Hei Irvin, aku ingin melihatnya." Hanji mengulurkan tangannya yang berarti ingin meminta buku yang saat ini dipegang oleh Irvin. Kemudian buku itu pindah ke tangan Hanji. Hanji melihat foto itu baik baik. Dan mukanya blink blink lagi.

"Heeeee ... wajahnya manis sekali~ padahal dia kan cowok~(3)" mata Hanji ngeblink seketika dan membuat seisi ruangan jadi terang. "Iya juga sih. Aku baru melihatnya."

"apa?" Rivaille bingung dan tidak menampakkan perubahan drastis diwajahnya.

"berikan padaku buku itu hanji." Mike meminta buku tersebut dengan wajah datar dan Hanji memberikannya. Sama seperti yang lain. Mike juga memperhatikan foto itu. Mike memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Mike jangan bilang kau..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

—Hening.

Iklan sebentar~ (author dilempar tomat)

Krik krik krik

"Ngomong-ngomong ... kau tau anak ini dari mana Rivaille?" tanya Irvin kemudian menghilangkan keheningan yang diisi oleh suara jangkrik tersebut. Rivaille menopangkan dagunya, sambil mengingat-ngingat. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan kalau baru saja bocah bermata emerald itu memeluknya.

"Aku hanya sering melihatnya. Tapi, yang kulihat dia selalu sendirian." Rivaille berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

"Apa mungkin teman-temannya menindasnya?" tebak Hanji sambil memutar pandangannya ke arah lain. Tebakan Hanji sepertinya membuat Rivaille mengerutkan alisnya. —khawatir? Mungkin.

"setahuku, ada peraturan ketat disekolah ini. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada kekerasan disini." Ujar Mike.

"Lalu, kalau bukan ditindas, apa penyebabnya?" Hanji mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Irvin. Irvin berdehem pelan.

"Masalah pribadi?" tebak Irvin. Seisi ruangan terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya langsung ke orangnya?" Usul Hanji dengan wajah nya yang—Ah sudahlah. Usul hanji itu membuat 3 orang di sekelilingnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"bukankah kita akan mengganggu privasinya?" Mike menopangkan dagu ala detektif.

"Kita tidak akan menanyakan hal seperti itu." Irvin meyakinkan Mike dengan senyum nya berwibawa. "Kita ini OSIS".

"OSIS juga harus membantu masalah murid-murid yang ada disekolah ini kaaan~?" Hanji tersenyum lebar dengan percaya diri.

"tapi, siapa yang akan mengajaknya kesini?" muka Hanji langsung ciut ('v')

"Yang sering memperhatikannya siapa?" tanya Irvin dengan menengokkan wajah ke arah Rivaille. Hanji, Irvin, dan Mike menengok ke arah Rivaille secara bersamaan. Rivaille menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa?" yang diperhatikan kini memasang wajah teflonnya.

"Sepertinya kau mengenalnya Rivaille." kalimat tersebut membuat Rivaille melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan teplonnya. Mainstrem amat -_-

"Lebih baik Rivaille saja!" Hanji mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Rivaille. loh kok? Rivaille tetep masang muka temboknya?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, besok sore setelah pulang sekolah kau harus membawanya kesini Rivaille." perintah Irvin dengan tegas seperti danchou—eh—ketua OSIS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Eren sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia berjalan sambil memandangi saputangan yang diberikan oleh Rivaille. dan wajah nya merona merah karena mengingat kejadian tadi. Tadi dia memeluk Rivaille tanpa sadar. Menutupi wajahnya dengan saputangan itu karena malu. Oohh pliss deehh Eren.

Tidak terasa, kini dia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Cepat-cepat ia memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Menyalakan seluruh lampu dirumahnya agar nggak terkesan seperti rumah-hantu. Masuk kekamarnya, kemudian mebersihkan diri di kamar mandi indoornya. Keluar dengan pakaian biasa dengan kaus berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana panjang putih. Perasaan baju Eren terlalu mainstream ya? Biarkanlah.

Membuka laptop tercintanya dan segera ngacir ke blog nya tersebut. Sebenernya Eren nggak tau harus ngapain. Kemudian dia update status (?) :

**Hari ini, si Matahari menemukanku ...**

**Menemukanku yang sedang sedih dengan air mata.**

**Dan aku bahkan tidak menyangka, bahwa ia mengetahui namaku. ^_^**

Setelah update status yang keliatannya OOC tingkat dewa, dia teringat dengan saputangan pemberian Rivaille. ah, ia harus mencuci sampah bersih dan menyetrikanya.

Eren berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil saputangan yang tadi ia taruh diatas meja belajarnya. sebenarnya, Eren tidak ingin mencuci saputangan itu. kenapa? Ada aroma Rivaille disana ...

Oke ...

Tidak mau terkesan aneh, Eren langsung mengucek saputangan itu dengan sabun. Padahal ada mesin cuci. Lalu ia mengeringkan nya di mesin pengering, dan dalam sekejap, saputangan itu langsung kering. Sebenarnya nggak kering-kering amat sih.

Kembali kekamarnya, dia menggelar alas untuk menyetrika. Eren menyetrika saputangan itu dengan sepenuh hati dan lembut. Uap keluar dari saputangan yang masih sedikit basah karena belom begitu kering, sudah disetrika saja. Woy, padahal kan Cuma saputangan? Dan—

TRING

Laptopnya berbunyi. Ada sesuatu di blognya. Dia mendapati sebuah komentar teratas. Nama itu... **Himawari**. Lalu Eren langsung mengeceknya :

**Himawari**

**Wah syukurlah.**

**Lebih baik kamu terus berusaha, agar tidak hanya dia saja yang menemukan keberadaanmu saat ini.**

**Teruslah berusaha!**

Mendengar kalimat penyemangat itu, Eren tersenyum lebar. Dia berpikir, untuk lebih berusaha agar keberadaannya disadari oleh orang lain. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum penuh semangat keluar dari wajah Eren.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha!" teriaknya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih mengepal bagaikan onigiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, semangat Eren ciut lagi.

Kenapa?

Soalnya dia mimpi, kalau dia berhasil bergaul sama temennya, dia malah jadi bahan tertawaan, bahan gosip, dan blablablabla. Oh ayolah Eren. Itu hanya mimpi. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah lesuuu-khawatir-takut tingkat dewa. Keluar kamar mandi, ekspresinya nggak berubah. Memakai seragam dengan perasaan layu, memakan sarapan rotinya kayak nggak ada semangat hidup, berjalan menuju kesekolah dengan sempoyongan. Oh ayolah.

Saat Eren melihat beberapa teman-teman satu sekolah, dia langsung semangat lagi. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang unyu, dia berusaha bangkit dari mimpinya yang paling nggak enak tadi malam. _Itu kan Cuma mimpi..._ batin Eren.

Melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang ia tahu, seperti Armin yang sedang berjalan sendiri, di keramaian paling depan, dia bisa melihat Reiner dan Bertholdt sedang berjalan berdua. EAAA~. Lalu disamping mereka ada Jean, Connie dan Marco sedang tertawa ria. Annie yang berjalan sendiri tidak peduli dengan apapun, Ymir dan Christa sedang menggoda Sasha yang saat ini sibuk makan kentang, dan yang lain-lain.

Sebenarnya Eren ingin sekali bergabung dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi apa daya? dia berhenti ditengah jalan sambil memegang tas nya dengan Erat. Berharap ada orang yang menyapa nya pagi ini. Tangannya gemetar. Dia takut? Mungkin sedikit.

Tanpa sadar, Eren berlari menuju sekolahnya. Reaksi sekelilingnya? Biasa aja tuh. Nggak ada yang peduli. Soalnya mereka nggak tahu keberadaan Eren yang terlalu mirip udara. Tak jauh setelah Eren pergi, Rivaille yang ingin menghampirinya mengurungkan niatnya karena Eren langsung berlari menjauh.

Setelah lari dari depan sekolah, lalu berlari melewati puluhan anak tangga, membuat Eren ngos-ngosan. Tentu saja, itu sudah terasa lari pagi rasanya. Dia langsung menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, beralaskan kedua tangannya. Lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya, dan memperhatikan langit pagi yang saat ini terlihat dijendela. _Apa aku tidak bisa dapat teman? _Batin Eren dengan alis di tautkan kebawah sambil memandang langit yang cerah.

Ia berharap, hari ini dapat berbicara biasa dengan teman-temannya. _Harus bisa!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Eren berjalan keluar kelas, sambil membawa saputangan yang ia pegang. Ia ingin mencari sosok Rivaille. mengembalikan saputangan ini dan berterima kasih padanya. Semua murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kafetaria, ke taman, ruang guru, kelas lain, dan blablabla.

Sebenarnya Eren ingin langsung pergi ke ruang OSIS, mengetahui Rivaille itu wakil ketua OSIS disini. Tapi perasaanya berkata, jangan-kesana-dia-tidak-ada-disana. Dan juga, rasanya kalau Eren kesana juga pasti nggak ada tahu yang meskipun pintu ruangan OSIS terbuka olehnya. (?)

Kembali menelusuri sekolah. Dia tetap tidak menemukan Rivaille. apa mungkin ia benar-benar berada di ruang OSIS?

Saat Eren berjalan, disekelilingnya banyak orang. Dan sepertinya di dominasi oleh geng-geng nakal disekolahnya. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Eren.

"Jeager." Suara bass itu terdengar familiar di telinga Eren. Dibelakangnya. Eren langsung menengok kebelakang. Dan sosok Rivaille mendekat ke arahnya. Ooh! Puja kerang ajaib!

"Senpai ..." Eren cengo nggak percaya. Padahal disekelilingnya banyak orang. Tapi kenapa hanya Rivaille yang menyadari keberadaannya? Rivaille mengehentikkan langkahnya dan berhenti didepan Eren saat ini.

"Datanglah ke ruang OSIS usai pulang sekolah nanti."

"Ah, baik."

Disekeliling Eren, kini orang-orang meperhatikan mereka. Terutama, penglihatan mereka tertuju ke Eren dengan terus menatapnya dan tak mau menatap kearah lain. Eren tidak sadar.

"jangan lupa bocah." Rivaille membalikkan badannya. Sebelum Rivaille berjalan, dia teringat dengan saputangan itu. ah! Dia harus mengembalikkan nya.

"—Se-Senpai!"

Rivaille berbalik dan menatap mata zamrud itu. yang ditatap langsung sedikit merona.

"Apa?"

Eren memberikan saputangan itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih yang kemarin. Aku senang." Senyum Eren dengan ikhlas tanpa paksaan. Matanya nge blink blink terkesan imut. Dan senyumnya itu, senyum yang lebih manis dibandingkan siapapun. Pipinya sedikit merona. Tanpa sadar, orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya, termasuk Rivaille membelalakan matanya. Tapi Rivaille nggak OOC banget.

Tiba-tiba, ada cewek yang teriak

'kyaaa! Manis banget!'

'aku tidak pernah melihatnya...'

'siapa namanya?!'

'anak baru ya?!'

Dari cewek atau cowok, mereka bertanya-tanya. Rivaille memperhatikan sekililing. _Ada apa dengan mereka? _Batinnya. Kemudian wajah Rivaille kembali ke mode tembok. Mengambil saputangan yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"sama-sama" Rivaille membalikkan badannya dan pergi. Entah kenapa cewek-cewek yang berada disekeliling Eren membuat fanclub yang isinya Riren semua. Teriak ala fangirling, berseru senang, dan sekaligus penasaran siapa Eren. Ternyata senyuman Eren tadi membuat semua gadis berkumpul, tidak mendekati Eren, tapi membicarakannya dari jauh. Yang paling ingin mereka tanyakan adalah ...

Siapa Eren?

Jelas saja. Eren kan seperti udara. Disekolah ini, sepertinya hanya Rivaille yang mengetahui namanya. Menyedihkan sekali.

Tapi, Eren bisa kelihatan dia hadapan mereka, karena dia berbicara dengan Rivaille?

Eren kembali berpikir. Rivaille itu kan bagaikan matahari. Dan apa saja yang disinari oleh matahari, pasti akan ikut bersinar.

Oh...?

Eren membelalakan matanya. Jadi, kalau Eren deket sama Rivaille, dia bakal nggak jadi udara lagi gitu?! Eren tidak sabar menanti pulang sekolah.

Dari jauh sana, segerombol laki-laki yang bisa dibilang badung, mungkin kakak kelas 11, ngerumpi entah apa.

"dia anak baru?" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"anak baru kok sudah sombong."

"harus dihajar ya sepertinya."

"lebih baik kita habisi saja dia." Beberapa dari mereka membawa benda-benda tajam. Sepertinya Eren tidak bisa datang keruang OSIS setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

Mungkin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, pelajaran sekolah selesai. Semua nya begitu lama. Karena pelajaran terakhir itu begitu membosankan. Sepertinya, Eren sudah lupa dengan amanat yang diberikan Rivaille untuk datang keruang OSIS sesudah pulang sekolah.

Sebenarnya, dari tadi Armin yang duduk disebelah Eren, ingin menyapanya. Tetapi, Armin malu-malu kucing. Dan akhirnya dia berniat mengikuti Eren dan pulang bareng bersamanya. Sampai dilantai bawah, Eren mengganti sepatu yang ada dilokernya. Dan dia terkejut bahwa ada kertas diatas sepatunya. Isinya :

_**Datanglah ke halaman belakang sekolah.**_

Eren bingung dengan isi kertas tersebut yang sedah lecek entah karena apa, dan tulisannya yang amburadul nggak jelas. Dan tak lupa Armin yang ingin menyapanya dibelakangnya masih bingung mau ngomong apa.

Entah Eren yang kelewat polos atau emang bego—tanpa ragu dengan surat itu dia berlari ke halaman dibelakang sekolah. Dan Armin yang kaget, ikut mengikuti Eren dengan larinya yang nggak begitu cepat.

Sampai dihalaman belakang, Eren celingak-celinguk. Armin disana masih kecapekan karena berlari. Tiba-tiba saja, disekeliling Eren terlihat kakak kelas laki-laki yang jumlahnya lumayan membawa benda tajam. Mata Armin membelalak kaget. _Apa itu? _Armin terus bertanya dalam hati. Dan Entah menggunakan apa, Eren langsung diseret ke sudut tembok di sana. Dan membuatnya terjatuh.

Semakin lama, kakak kelas itu semakin banyak. Armin panik. Karena kakak kelasnya itu membawa berbagai macam benda-benda tajam yang dilarang dibawa kesekolah. Armin tidak mungkin melerai mereka semua. Dan memutuskan untuk berlari menjauh.

Woy! Tunggu, kok Eren ditinggalin?

Sementara itu Eren ...

Kini dia sudah terjatuh ditanah. Sebelum dia terjatuh, dia melihat Armin dari kejauhan kebingungan, dan berlari pergi. Eren berpikir, apa dia ini sangat mirip sekali dengan udara?

"hei hei. Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang dari mereka yang mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. Eren menelan ludah.

"kok diam saja?" nyaris semua dari mereka, mengeluarkan benda-benda seperti sapu, tongkat baseball, tali, rantai, dan lain-lain. Eren kaku ditempat.

"Heeh, dia manis juga." Mata Eren terbelalak karena dagunya ditarik dan wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan beberapa dari mereka. Eren langsung menepis tangan yang memegangi dagunya itu dengan kasar, karena refleks.

"berani juga rupanya?" orang tak dikenal itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan siap meninju wajah Eren.

BRUUK

Sayang sekali Eren menghindar serangan itu refleks. Tinju itu tidak terkena kearahnya. Melainkan terkena dinding yang berada dibelakangnya. Eren keringat dingin.

"Lebih baik, kubuat matamu itu tidak dapat melihat dunia ini lagi."

"ah, atau lebih baik kita buat saja dia tidak bisa berjalan?"

"mungkin, lebih baik kita membunuhnya saja."

Eren meneguk ludahnya sendiri kedua kalinya. Armin meninggalkannya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Serasa ajal yang bisa saja menjemputnya kapan saja, Eren pasrah ditempat. Tapi diatas, masih memperlihatkan langit sore yang indah. Dia menatap ke atas sambil berharap.

**Siapa saja tolong aku ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : YOOO~ Yoshikuni hereee~~~ maaf banget, karena nggak bisa ngasih RivaEre di chapter ini! Soalnya, takutnya alurnya kecepetan. Pleaaasseee sayaaa mohon maaaaff! #sungkem satu-satu.**

**Padahal saya mau banyak bacot sekarang, tapi mengingat sekarang jam 3 pagi, saya membatalkan niat, dan nanti saya mau sekolah. Dan bacot saya bakal panjang di chapter tiga nanti. *dilempar tomat* dan tangan saya, sendinya kaku sumpeh, sampe kga bisa nekuk coba. Jadi tangan saya lurus terus. Pegel dah.**

**Mungkin typo dan kalimat yang diulang-ulang bertebaran di chapter ini. Kenapa? Saya udah kelewat ngantuk waktu nulis ini.**

**Dan doa kan, semoga di chapter 3, saya nggak berubah pikiran mau masukin RivaEre yang mungkin—Ah sudahlah. Saya nggak janji looohh *dihajar massa* ceritanya juga jadi aneeeeh!**

**Big thanks to ferishia09, yuzueiri, & childishpink. Walaupun hanya kalian yang nge review, saya udah seneng banget dan semangat ngelanjutin chapter dua ini sampe jam 3 pagi TvT dan saya nggak bisa membayangkan nanti pagi saya bakal ngantuk tingkat apa (?)**

**Yah, itu lah bacot saya kali ini.**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter 3 nantiiii~~~ **

**Jaa, Mata nee! *lambaikan tangan #abaikan**

**Mind to Review? :D **


	3. Sadness

_Kau tahu?_

_Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

_Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi._

_Karena itu..._

_Berhentilah bersedih, dan tersenyumlah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Are Not Alone**

**Author : Yoshikuni Michiyo**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Koko Ni Iruyo! (c) Ema Toyama **

**Super Darling! (c) Aya Shouto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Pairing : Rivaille x Eren**

**Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC (jaga-jaga), dan hal aneh lainnya :v**

**Cover bukan punya saya**

**Tokoh-tokoh milik Isayama-sensei, orang bagaikan udara dari tokoh utama manga karya Aya Shouto-Sensei, dan cerita milik Ema Toyama-sensei walau saya hanya ngambil beberapa intinya, demi kepentingan Fic ini.**

**Tidak mementingkan apapun dan fic ini hanya untuk hiburan dan kepuasan semata.**

**Enjoy! ^O^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Waktu aku kecil ..._

_Aku pernah bermain petak umpet dengan anak-anak tetangga._

_Dengan beberapa anak yang seumuran denganku._

_"Kuhitung sampai sepuluh ya!"_

_Kami semua mencari tempat persembunyian._

_Bersembunyi dibalik pohon, semak-semak, dan tempat lainnya._

_"Satu!"_

_"Dua!"_

_"Tiga!"_

_"Sudah belum?"_

_"Belum!"_

_"Empat!"_

_"Lima!"_

_"Enam!"_

_"Sudah?"_

_"Sudah!"_

_"Tujuh! Delapan! Sembilan!"_

_"Sepuluh!"_

_"Aku akan mencari mu!"_

_Aku akan terus menunggu sampai ada yang menemukanku._

_Terus menunggu._

_Dan terus menunggu ... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Armin pergi meninggalkan Eren, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Berlari memasuki sekolah melewati gerbang belakang mencari bantuan. Langkahnya sekarang sudah mencapai koridor sekolah. Napas nya terengah-engah. Berlari mencari bantuan. Tapi sayang sekali, sekolah sudah lumayan sepi. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Takut temannya itu mati? Pasti.

Armin menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Armin, sedang apa kamu?"

Armin menoleh ke sumber suara. "Jean! Eh?" ternyata tidak hanya ada Jean disana.

"Kenapa Armin? Kau dikejar hantu ya?" ledek Reiner dan disusul Bertholdt di belakangnya. Armin masih mengatur nafasnya, tak lama ia mulai bersuara.

"Tolong!" dilihat dari ekspresi Armin yang kelihatannya gawat, Jean, Reiner, dan Bertholdt memasang wajah seriusnya. "Tolong Eren!"

Reiner dkk cengo. Mereka mengangkat alisnya. "Eren?" tanya Bertholdt.

"Siapa dia?" Reiner bingung.

Armin mengerutkan alisnya. "Teman kelas kita! Kau tidak tahu?!" Armin menaikkan nada bicara nya. Reiner tampak berpikir, Bertholdt ikut berpikir. Jean mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah lain. Hening sebentar.

"Ah, Eren yang suka sendirian itu?" Tebak Reiner. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Saat aku—mengikutinya, dia mungkin mendapat surat dari kakak kelas...11. Dan tiba-tiba berlari—begitu saja ke halaman dibelakang sekolah. Lalu, ramai dengan kakak kelas 11 itu, mereka membawa—benda tajam." Karena mengatakan dengan panik dan buru-buru, kata-kata Armin terputus-putus. "lalu aku berlari, dan aku ingin mencari bantuan!" jelas Armin sambil menghadap ke mereka dengan serius.

"Kakak kelas 11? Kakak kelas laki-laki?" Bertholdt mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mereka kan sudah pernah diberi peringatan!" tiba-tiba Jean menyambar perkataan Bertholdt.

"Tunggu sebentar Armin. Benda tajam katamu?" Reiner menopangkan dagunya. Alisnya berkerut serius. Tiba-tiba Jean membulatkan matanya, dan Bertholdt kaget.

Langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakang mereka yang sedang serius. Lalu mereka menengok ke arah tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Sekolah sudah sepi lho." Seorang perempuan berambut panjang sebahu, mata dan warna rambut nya oranye yang senada menyapa mereka sambil memegang sebuah buku.

"...Pe-Petra-senpai." Wajah mereka bertiga sama-sama berharap pada orang satu ini.

"Ada apa?" Petra bertanya sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya Petra tahu, pasti ada sesuatu. Karena sudah terlihat dari wajah mereka. "Terjadi sesuatu?" rasanya aneh disaat seperti ini Petra masih bisa tersenyum.

"...I-Itu—" Armin bingung mau bicara mulai dari mana. Mereka berempat saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Lebih baik kalian berempat ikut aku ke ruang OSIS."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diruang OSIS, jendela masih terbuka dan membiarkan cahaya sore memasuki ruangan. Beberapa dari mereka sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Hei Rivaille, dimana anak yang bernama Eren itu?" Mike bersandar di bangku tempatnya duduk sambil menulis sesuatu. Rivaille diam menatap langit sore melalui jendela, menunggu sesuatu. Irvin sedang sibuk mengisi beberapa berkas. Dan Hanji sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu yang tentu aneh pastinya.

"Jangan-jangan kau lupa menyuruhnya untuk kesini Rivaille~?" tebak Hanji sambil senyum-senyum.

"Rivaille, bukankah kau kemarin aku memintamu untuk membawanya kesini?" Irvin menoleh ke sebelahnya dan Rivaille berhenti menatap langit. "Harusnya kau membimbingnya kesini."

Rivaille diam sebentar. Kayaknya otaknya belum konek. "huuuu~ Rivaille kok jadi kayak kakek-kakek siiih? ('3')" sorak Hanji sambil mengutak-ngatik benda yang dipegangnya.

"Seingatku, aku hanya menyuruhnya kesini."

"Mungkin dia lupa?" Mike mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rivaille. Wajah Rivaille masih datar.

"Atau Mungkin~dia takut?" Hanji senyam-senyum sendiri. Sumpah makhluk genderless ini gaje. "Dia pasti takut karena bertemu dengan _mad scientist _seperti mu Hanji." Ledek Mike sambil beralih pandangannya ke Arah Hanji. "Dia takut akan jadi kelinci percobaan eksperimenmu."

Hanji menggembungkan pipinya, dan kacamatanya berkilat. "Kenapa kau bisa membaca isi hatiku Mikeee?!" Pekik Hanji (OAO).

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti murid sekolah karena eksperimen anehmu Hanji." Ujar Rivaille sambil menatap Hanji tajam. Mungkin sudah tak terhitung berapa murid yang terkena eksperimennya karena dipaksa oleh Hanji.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya!" Hanji mengelak layaknya pelaku pencurian. "Paling-paling aku akan menyuruhnya memakan atau meminum 'sesuatu'!" Rivaille dan Mike menyipitkan matanya curiga dengan kata 'sesuatu' tadi.

"Itu sama saja." Rivaille menghela napas sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. "kau tahu berapa banyak murid yang jadi korban akibat eksperimen anehmu?" Rivaille menekankan beberapa kata terakhirnya.

"Aku bisa mencium bau modus mu, Hanji."

Hanji tepuk jidat. Dia lupa kalau ada orang yang bisa mencium setiap pergerakan melalu indera penciumannya disini. Pupus sudah percobaan Hanji kali ini. "Tapi~kalau dia bolehkan~?" Hanji merayu-rayu beberapa rekannya yang ada disini dengan muka inosennya. Nggak keliatan inosen amat sih.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya kok!"

"Ucapanmu tidak meyakinkan."

"Kenapa kau tidak coba mencari nya Rivaille?," Irvin berhenti menulis sesuatu, sekarang pandangannya tertuju ke arah Rivaille. "Mungkin kalau di bujuk olehmu dia mau kesini." Saran Irvin. Rivaille mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Hei Hei Hei, mungkin dia sudah pulang~?" Hanji menararuh tangannya diatas meja. "Kenapa tidak besok saja? (‾3‾)"

"Kalau belum dipastikan, tidak akan tahu." Irvin tersenyum ala pemimpin. Rivaille menatap Irvin datar—

Rivaille membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Baiklah."

"Ng?" Mike mendongakkan kepalanya menengok ke arah pintu.

**Tok Tok**

Suara pintu OSIS yang tertutup diketok dari luar oleh seseorang. Rivaille menghentikkan langkahnya. Irvin dan Mike menoleh ke arah pintu. Sedangkan Hanji tidak peduli, dia sibuk memainkan sesuatu.

"Masuk." Perintah Irvin dan segera saja pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan 5 sosok orang yang wajah nya kelihatan bingung dan cemas. Dan Petra yang tadinya biasa saja, kini mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir. Rivaille kelihatan berpikir sebentar. "Ada apa ramai-ramai begini?" tanya Irvin sambil menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Be-Begini" Petra memulai pembicaraan. "Anak-anak kelas 11, mere—"

"Mereka menangkap teman kelas kami!" tiba-tiba saja Armin memutus kata-kata Petra sebelum Petra menyelesaikan kalimat. Sekarang wajah Irvin mulai terlihat serius. Mike sepertinya sudah tahu kedatangan mereka berlima kesini.

"Siapa?" Rivaille ikut memasang wajah seriusnya, tidak lupa dengan sentuhan wajah tembok tentunya.

"Eren Jaeger" Semua mata yang berada diruang OSIS melihat ke arah Armin bersamaan. Dan Rivaille menyipitkan matanya sesaat. Setelah mendengar itu, Hanji yang tadinya sibuk sendiri sekarang berbalik menatap Irvin.

"Irvin, bukannya tidak lama ini kau memberi mereka peringatan keras?" Hanji mengernyitkan alisnya. Irvin memejamkan matanya.

"Benar. Tapi sepertinya mereka memang susah hanya diberi peringatan dengan dipanggil olehku." Irvin membuka matanya dan berbicara dengan khasnya. "Lalu, dimana Eren sekarang?"

"—Aku tidak tahu pasti, mungkin dia masih berada di belakang sekolah." Kata Armin ragu-ragu. Sepertinya saat ini Rivaille tidak tahan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesana. Rasanya saat ini Rivaille ingin menghajar mereka.

"Rivaille," panggil Irvin dan yang bersangkutan langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Sekarang, lakukan tugasmu. Kau boleh menghukum mereka sesukamu." Rivaille tidak berkomentar dan beranjak pergi dari ruang OSIS. Kemudian Rivaille berlari.

"Rivaille-Senpai! Kau pergi sendiri—" Armin, Jean, Reiner, dan Bertholdt berniat menyusul Rivaille,

"kalian tidak boleh ikut Rivaille." suara Irvin menghentikan niat mereka. "Rivaille bisa mengurus mereka semua. Lebih baik kalian tetap disini."

"Tapi—! Kalau begitu Rivaille-Senpai dalam bahaya—" ujar Jean yang berbalik dari arah pintu menghadap Irvin dari jauh. Irvin tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja. Itu masalah kecil bagi Rivaille.

"Irvin-Senpai! Mereka semua membawa benda berbahaya!" kata Armin sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Irvin masih tersenyum tipis, seolah ini bukan masalah besar.

"berarti, dengan begitu Rivaille tidak akan ragu untuk menghajar mereka kan?" Mike ikut masuk ke pembicaraan. Hanji terlihat sedang berpikir. Armin dan teman-temannya membulatkan matanya. Saat ini sepertinya keringat mengalir di pelipis mereka takut.

"Lebih baik sekarang, bisakah kalian menceritakan pada kami tentang Eren?" Hanji berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghadap ke arah pintu yang saat ini masih terbuka lebar. Disana masih terdapat Armin dkk dan Petra langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Baik Armin, Jean, Reiner maupun Bertholdt, saat ini memasang wajah bingung mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille berlari dengan cepat sehingga menciptakan hentakan kaki keras di lantai koridor. Lampu sudah menyala walaupun saat ini masih terang, menyinari sedikit beberapa sudut sekolah. Saat ini wajah Rivaille masih datar. Nyaris tidak berubah sama sekali,walau alisnya sekarang sedikit berkerut.

"Cih, bocah itu tetap merepotkan seperti dulu," Rivaille mendecih pelan sambil bergumam beberapa kata. Langkahnya perlahan berhenti sejenak, setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Lalu berbalik memutari menuju kebelakang sekolah kembali berlari cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku ingin tahu._

_Apa masih ada yang menyadari keberadaanku sekarang?_

_Aku tidak ingin sama seperti waktu main petak umpet dulu,_

_Tidak ada yang akan menemukanku._

_Tidak ada yang mencari ku._

_Tidak akan ada yang mengingatku._

_Apa aku masih bisa berharap?_

_Aku disini terus menunggu hingga ada yang menemukanku ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi kakak-kakak kelas mencoba memukul Eren. Dan berkali-kali juga Eren menghindar. Memang tidak sedikit yang berada disini, tapi Eren masih bisa menangkis serangan mereka. Eren lengah, satu tinju tepat mengenai pipi kanannya, meninggalkan bekas kebiruan disana.

Saat salah satu dari mereka mencoba mengarahkan tangan mereka ke wajah Eren, Eren menepis tangan itu hingga orang itu terjatuh tepat didepannya. Mereka semua melihat Eren geram. Sebenarnya, apa salah Eren?

"Apa yang kalian inginkan senpai?" tanya Eren dengan raut wajah serius, mata emeraldnya seolah menahan marah.

"Keberadaanmu itu menganggu! Kenapa kau baru saja muncul dan membuat satu sekolah ramai membicarakanmu?" salah seorang dari mereka berbicara lantang. Eren membulatkan matanya. Banyak hal aneh disini. Mereka semua menyadari keberadaan Eren, karena benci—pada Eren?

"Sejak kapan... kalian semua melihatku?" Eren kembali bertanya. Alis Eren lama-lama tidak berkerut, karena bingung.

"UKH—" tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kerah baju Eren dengan keras hingga Eren sedikit terangkat.

"Sejak kau berbicara dengan Rivaille tadi." Satu tendangan melayang keperut Eren. Tangan yang menarik kerah Eren kini terlepas, membuat Eren terjatuh membentur tanah dengan keras. Eren meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Entah kenapa beberapa tetes darah keluar dari mulutnya.

_Ternyata benar. Kalau aku berbicara ataupun dekat dengan Rivaille-Senpai, mereka semua akan menyadari keberadaanku._ Batin Eren dalam hati sambil menyimpulkan beberapa hal.

_Tapi, kenapa harus Rivaille-Senpai? _Eren terus bertanya dalam hatinya, sambil menahan sakit. _Dan juga, kenapa aku harus seperti ini?!_

CREK

Eren meneguk ludahnya. Saat Eren mendongakkan kepalanya, mereka sudah mengangkat beberapa benda yang mereka bawa.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja—"

GUBRAAAK

Beberapa dari mereka dibagian belakang, sekarang sudah tersungkur terkena pukulan dan tendangan. Semua menoleh ke arah itu, termasuk Eren.

Sesosok manusia yang tingginya minimalis, rambut hitamnya bergerak akibat tiupan angin sore, mata kelabunya yang terlihat tajam—membuat mereka semua ketakutan dan berkeringat. Mata Eren terbelalak melihat orang yang berhasil melumpuhkan dengan mudah orang yang berada dibarisan belakang.

"Rivaille-Senpai..." gumam Eren terkaget, matanya kini berkaca-kaca penuh cahaya. Tapi Eren tidak ingin menangis.

"Oi kalian, lebih baik kalian tinggalkan tempat ini, atau aku yang akan menghajar kalian semua." Rivaille melipat tangannya di dada dengan santai dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan death glare nya. Matanya sekarang tertuju ke arah Eren yang kini sedang gemetaran. Dan Eren hanya bisa diam ditempat.

Orang-orang itu meneguk ludah masing-masing terkecuali Eren.

"Rivaille, jangan mencampuri urusan kami meskipun kau OSIS!" kata-kata bodoh yang terdengar di telinga Rivaille saat, membuatnya makin tidak sabar untuk memukul mereka semua. "lebih baik kau kembali sana!"

Rivaille menghela napas, memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kemudian seringai tipis terlihat sadis di wajah Rivaille, membuat mereka mundur beberapa langkah ngeri.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Rivaille mengepalkan tangannya dan wajah datarnya yang sekarang terlihat menyeramkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diruang OSIS, kini Armin, Jean, Reiner dan Bertholdt sedang duduk di sofa yang sama. Diseberang mereka, terdapat Erwin dan Hanji yang duduk sedikit berjauhan. Didepan mereka, tersaji teh hangat yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Petra.

"Jadi... bisa kalian ceritakan kepada kami tentang Eren?" Irvin memulai pembicaraan. Mereka semua melihat ke arah yang berbeda, kecuali Armin yang sepertinya serius saat ini.

"Kami tidak begitu mengenalnya." Kata Armin sambil menatap Irvin dengan serius. "tapi yang sering kulihat, Eren selalu sendiri." Armin menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku bahkan **nyaris **tidak mengenalnya." Reiner menekankan satu kata. "Aku juga." Jean ikut-ikutan. Sebenarnya Irvin sedikit heran. Kenapa mereka tidak mengenal Eren? Padahal mereka teman sekelas.

"Apa Eren pernah berbuat sesuatu?" tanya Irvin. "bahkan, kami melihatnya didepan kelas saja tidak pernah." Bertholdt ikut bicara.

"Kalian sengaja menjauhinya?" pertanyaan Hanji itu membuat Armin dan yang lainnya sedang tidak konsen menjadi menoleh ke arah Hanji. "kami membuat peraturan sendiri dikelas. Seperti hal itu mengenai kekerasan sesama teman, dan yang lainnya. Jadi kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu." Jelas Armin sambil mengerutkan alisnya kebawah.

Baik Irvin maupun Hanji, mereka berdua juga sama-sama bingung. Memangnya Eren hantu, tidak ada yang tahu bahkan nyaris tidak pernah melihatnya ada dikelas? Sebenarnya, Eren itu kan mirip udara. Udara itu kan lewat begitu saja, tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

Hening sejenak—

Sesekali mereka menyeruput teh yang masih hangat buatan Petra.

"... Ngomong-ngomong Senpai... Apa tidak apa membiarkan Rivaille-Senpai sendirian disana?" Tanya Reiner. Irvin berhenti meminum teh yang saat ini di cangkir putih yang masih dipegangnya. Irvin tersenyum sambil menghadap ke arah mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian tidak usah khawatir." Rasanya ucapan Irvin barusan kurang bisa dipercaya mereka berempat. "Kalau itu Rivaille, dia pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"...?" beberapa dari mereka bertanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan menghajar kalian semua."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan dari mulut Rivaille, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merinding. "Lebih baik kalian semua pantas mendapat hukuman."

_Rivaille-Senpai menolongku? _

Rivaille berjalan perlahan menuju Eren yang berada diujung tembok sana. Orang-orang itu mengangkat senjata mereka. Tiba-tiba tongkat baseball mengayun dibelakang kepala Rivaille. dengan cepat Rivaille menyikut wajah orang itu dengan keras hingga hidung orang itu berdarah. Dan menendang punggungnya dengan cepat membuat nya tersungkur ketanah.

Beberapa dari mereka gemetaran, ada juga yang mendecih dan menggertakan giginya. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba memukul Rivaille bersamaan. Dengan mudahnya, Rivaille memukul dan menendang hingga mereka terjatuh bersamaan.

Lalu ada orang dari arah depan ingin memukul wajah Rivaille dengan tangan kosong. Rivaille maju satu langkah dan badan Rivaille miring beberapa derajat kemudian memegang tangan lawannya dengan kepalan yang sangat kuat dan kaki Rivaille memukul kaki orang itu kemudian Rivaille membantingnya ke tanah hingga menimbulkan suara keras.

_'fuuh.' _Suara yang keluar dari mulut Rivaille memang terlihat meremehkan, jelas sekali. Mereka yang sudah terjatuh meringis kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian datang lagi orang membawa pisau menuju ke arah Rivaille dengan berlari cepat. Rivaille berjalan kesamping sedikit kemudian merebut pisau itu dengan mudah dan hantaman keras kaki Rivaille sampai dipunggungnya, kemudian terjatuh lagi.

Rivaille tidak menggunakan senjata apapun, pisau yang tadi direbutnya dia lempar jauh. Saat ini Rivaille dengan tangan kosong. Hal itu membuat mereka yang tersisa makin ketakutan. Dan banyak dari mereka menyerang Rivaille bersamaan.

Rivaille dengan mudahnya menghindar dari serangan mereka. Ada yang menyerang Rivaille dari belakang, Rivaille berhasil menendang perut nya dari depan. Dari depan ada yang berlari cepat dengan sebuah tongkat besi, lalu Rivaille menendang kakinya dan saat ia nyaris terjatuh, Rivaille memukul perutnya.

Dari samping Rivaille terlihat dua orang mencoba mengayunkan tongkat kayu yang kelihatannya cukup sakit jika menghantam kepala. Dan Rivaille mengayunkan kakinya, menghantam kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

Disaat Rivaille sibuk mengurusi anak-anak badung ini, Eren diam ditempat. Dalam hati dia terus bertanya. Kenapa Rivaille menolongnya? Kenapa Rivaille peduli dengan udara semacam Eren?

Sampai orang terakhir yang dihajar Rivaille, Rivaille tidak terluka satu mili pun. Semua lawannya terjatuh ditanah menahan rasa sakit. Rivaille berjalan menuju Eren yang saat ini duduk disana. Rivaille belum ingin bicara dengan Eren sekarang, karena urusannya dengan anak-anak ini masih belum selesai.

"Aku masih belum serius dengan ini. Aku hanya memperingatkan kalian." Rivaille menghadap kearah mereka. Beberapa dari mereka mulai duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Apa kalian ingin mengulang perbuatan kalian lagi?"

"tidak." Mereka koor bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka takut dengan Rivaille yang sudah menaklukan kelas 11. Rivaille melipat tangan didepan dada. Menghela napas sebentar.

"Sebaiknya kalian minta maaf padanya." Rivaille bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya. Menampilkan wajah si Brunette yang saat ini masih belum mengerti situasi.

Mereka semua saling bertukar pandangan. Entah karena terpaksa, mereka mangambil pose meminta maaf. Eren gelagapan ditempat. Eren hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kalian bisa pergi sekarang." Setelah diperintah Rivaille, mereka semua bangun dan beranjak pergi. Semua pergi dengan luka akibat pukulan yang diterima dari Rivaille.

Dan Kini menyisakan Eren dan Rivaille saja.

Eren masih melongo melihat orang-orang itu berjalan pergi. Kaget saat Rivaille sekarang berada dihadapannya. Eren megap-megap ditempat. Rivaille menyamakan tingginya dengan Eren yang kini duduk ditanah.

Rivaille terus memandang wajah Eren dari jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat. Eren masih bingung ditempat. Manik kelabu Rivaille terus menatap manik hijau itu. mereka terus berpandangan. Sampai akhirnya Eren mulai bicara.

"... Senpai...?" sepertinya warna merah sedikit terlihat diwajah Eren saat ini. Rivaille sadar dari lamunannya melihat wajah Eren.

"Hm?" Rivaille kembali menatap mata Eren dengan jelas. "Kenapa wajahmu merah bocah?" Rivaille menunjuk wajah Eren yang memerah saat ini. Kemudian Eren sadar beberapa detik, menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa kau terluka?" tanya Rivaille. Eren menggeleng.

"Senpai." Eren memanggil Rivaille dengan wajah terhalang poni. Rivaille masih terfokus pada Eren.

"Kenapa senpai menolongku?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh oleh Rivaille. Rivaille memundurkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Apa senpai menyadari keberadaanku?" suara Eren terdengar sedikit terisak. Rivaille mengangkat alisnya.

"Hoi, apa maksudmu?" Rivaille mulai sedikit kesal karena Eren terus bertanya pertanyaan yang aneh. "Jelaskan bocah."

Eren berusaha membuka suara. Entah kenapa saat ini suara tertahan. "—Selama ini," Rivaille mulai memasang telinganya dan mencoba mendengarkan orang yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Selama ini tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Dan saat ada yang memperhatikanku, aku dianggap menganggu..." Air mata menetes sedikit dari wajah manis Eren, tidak memperlihatkan matanya yang saat ini sepertinya berlinang air mata.

"—dan aku, merepotkan mu senpai..." Jujur saja, Rivaille masih belum mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Eren. Kemudian Rivaille memegang kedua pipi Eren dengan tangannya. Mengangkat wajahnya yang sekarang menjadi menatap wajah Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau menangis bocah?" wajah Eren kini dialiri air mata. Rivaille menghapus air mata Eren menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Sudah kubilang wajahmu jelek saat kau menangis."

Eren menundukan kepalanya lagi. Tapi saat ini wajahnya tidak terhalang oleh poni, matanya masih bisa terlihat. "pipi kananmu terluka?" Rivaille membelai lembut pipi kanan Eren yang kini mulai membiru. Sekarang wajah Eren terasa panas.

Hening melanda mereka.

"Sebenarnya," Rivaille mulai bicara dan Eren sedikit menengok kearahnya. "Selama ini aku memperhatikanmu."

Beberapa kalimat Rivaille, membuat Eren membulatkan matanya. Eren tidak percaya—

"Karena itu, jangan menangis Eren."

Berapa banyak beban yang ditanggung Eren sendirian selama ini? Dia hanya seorang udara yang dianggap tidak ada. Selama ini dia selalu sendirian. Selalu menyendiri. Selalu sedih dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Tapi sekarang, ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Peduli padanya. Mengetahui keberadaannya. Walau hanya Rivaille seorang.

"Uuuh..." Eren tak bisa menahan air matanya. Rivaille memeluknya membuat Eren berada didalam dekapannya yang hangat sekarang. Tangis Eren pecah. Dia senang karena akhirnyaa ada orang yang menyadari keberadannya. Meskipun hanya Rivaille.

Rivaille mengelus kepala Eren dengan lembut. Saat ini Eren sangat senang. Walau hanya lah Rivaille seorang, itu tidak apa. Yang terpenting ada yang menyadari keberadannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Eren kau ketemu!" _

_"Ah, Rivaille kau menemukanku!" _

_Rasanya saat ini, aku merasakan hal yang sama saat dulu yang pernah kurasakan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=w=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TEBECE**

**A/N : MOSHI-MOSHI~~~ disini jam satu malem~~~ GYAHAHAHAAA~~~ padahal rencananya mau update minggu kemaren, tapi terhalang oleh rapot numpuk minta di isi =_= dan katanya kalau nggak diisi secepatnya, bakal dimarahin dah =A= #curcol**

**dan beberapa hari kemaren, jadwal saya padet #apaan sumpah, waktu ngerjain fic ini, ide kga ada yang keluar. Rencana pengen bikin adegan RIREN jadi terhalang oleh otak saya yang lemot. **

**Sebenarnya, beberapa adegan waktu Rivaille hajar tuh bocah-bocah badung, saya ambil dari jurus-jurus beladiri silat yang saya pelajarin :D dan sebenarnya agak susah emang, kalo diungkapin pake kata-kata. **

**Kemaren-kemaren saya bilang mau banyak bacot sekarang. Tapi ... saya lupa mau bacot apaaannnn~~ #ditendang**

**Big thanks to : mikasa jaeger, Harumi Ryosei, Shila Fantasy, Kiyomi Hikari, kim arlein 17, ferishia09, Chijou Akami, Childispink and para Silent Reader! xD **

**Yaaah, sekarang saya mohon maaf nggak bisa ngasih Riren yang banyak, gegara otak lemot emang. **

**Yasudalah, Sayooonnaaarraaaa dichapter berikutnyaaaaa~~~~~~~ #lambai-lambai #abaikan**

**Please leave a Review! XDDD**


End file.
